Destinies: The Heroes Amongst Us
by Queen of the Beasts
Summary: They came to Earth. The conquered it. They ruled over our kind. They thought no one could stop them. They were wrong. Now, Jack Darby and Rachel Broussard must help assist a group of rebels to defeat Megatron and claim their world no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So, I was gone for a month at camp. I was starting to lose interest in Beast Masters when I decided to redo the series by taking the idea out and creating a new one for it. For those of you who did not know the previous plot, it was about an AU version that picked up after Beast Wars and wondering what if 'Beast Machines' didn't exist and something else happened. Then again, I'm still gonna do that.

And for the record, this story is officially a Transformers Prime AU story, because it's hard to imagine humans and robots in Bayformers style.

Well, enjoy. Cookies for those who read! Maybe.

* * *

1. Misty Mountains

_Far over the **misty mountains** cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

Life in Minnesota would have met its expectations years ago. Then again, the whole entire world had seem to have gone downhill ever since World War II. When the war had ended, a race of evil giant robots that could turn into machines came out of nowhere and started to take over the world. They forbid the humans to ever see the lights of day ever again. And because of this rule, they feel no human or living thing would pose a threat.

The year was 2012. Jack Darby stared at the deer that was grazing by the fields. He was no more than seventeen of age. He had a thin oval face, raven black hair cropped and bangs that covered his forehead and smoky gray eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket, dark pants and black shoes. He was stubborn boy, but destiny proved he had great leadership skills that he didn't even know.

The moon was full, so it made the hunt easy for him. Jack smiled as he clutched his bow tightly. Sighing, he slowly reached behind him and pulled out an arrow from his quiver. He knotted it to the string of the bow and aimed it at the young doe. He took a step forward.

_**SNAP!**_

Jack cringed as he accidentally stepped on a branch. The doe looked up and eyed Jack suddenly. She stared at him for a while with big eyes before she turned and bounded off into the forest.

"Hey!"

Jack didn't even bother to turn around. He rushed across the clearing and crashed into the trees on the other side of it. He kept his gaze on his prey, like a tiger with theirs.

The doe kept rushing deeper into the woods. Jack was on her tail. Without thinking he let loose the arrow and cursed when it missed and struck a woody tree. He grabbed it as he gave chase and followed the doe. His eyes stayed glued to her, watching her suddenly jump over a creek. Picking up the pace he managed to leap over it and continue.

Suddenly, a blur rushed out in front of her. The doe jumped over the log that had failed to block her path. Jack gasped and somersaulted through an opening. He looked up and found her far ahead.

"Hey!"

"Easy there, killer."

He looked up and saw a familiar face.

"You're not gonna be a great fighter with that kind of attitude."

"Shut up, Rachel."

His friend and companion laughed before he scrambled to his feet and they both raced after the deer. Rachel Broussard had been Jack's friend ever since they were small kids. She was around his age with shoulder length light blonde hair, pale blue violet eyes, a round childish face, and small curves that framed her body. She was wearing a teal shirt, a gray jacket, a pair of tannish jeans, and black jump boots. She was a very cheerful person and a fighter at heart.

The doe catapulted over another log as they continued to hunt her down. Her heart was pumping and her breathing began to stagger. She stopped when she came to a rocky hill. She looked back to see if the humans were still following her. She didn't see anyone coming, but that didn't stop her from jumping onto a rocky ledge.

Rachel and Jack had managed to catch up to the adolescent deer and found it struggling to climb up the rocky hill.

"Seriously?" Rachel said, shaking her head. She walked forward with a spear in her hand.

The doe stared at her with spacious black eyes. Pleading filled every little fiber in her eyes. Even if she looked like a perfect example to live longer, she knew these humans were merciless and that this would be the last day of her cycle.

"Thought I don't have slick moves like before?" Rachel questioned, raising her small spear. "Check this out!" She pulled back her arm and, with all her might, threw it at the doe, her eyes widening. Jack cringed when it pierced her neck. The doe collapsed and fell to the ground in front of them.

"Ouch," Jack could make out.

"That's how the law of the jungle works," Rachel nodded.

(––– ^^^ –––)

After what seemed like hours, Jack and Rachel had managed to drag the meat from the place after they cut the doe up and buried it so no predator would terrorize the place. They made it to a small hangout that consisted of a few other teens; three boys, two girls.

"Whew hew!" a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and mocha colored skin cheered as they came into sight. "The mighty hunters have returned."

"Hi, Jack," one of the girls greeted.

"Hey, Sierra," Jack replied sheepishly, ignoring Rachel as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Jack!" she reminded him. She turned to the group with a smile. "That doe never knew what hit her."

A red haired boy scoffed. "Like Jack didn't know what Frisbee hit him?"

The other boys snickered. Jack glared at the redhead.

"Very funny, Vince. Even if Rachel wasn't around I could have had her," Jack retorted.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda," Vince said mockingly.

One of the boys with shaggy blonde hair and light blue eyes stated, "Face it, Darby. Only a real hunter would have be manly enough to do the job right. Even with a girl."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me. I'm right here, Paul."

"Sorry," Paul apologized without sounding like he meant it. "Now, where was I before Robin Hood and Maid Marian returned from yet another victorious hunt?"

"You were telling us about your dad," Sierra's friend reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Paul said. "He is brave and strong. In fact, he's strong enough to kill a Decepticon trooper!"

"Wow!" Sierra mused.

"That sounds kinda extreme," the boy with mocha skin spoke.

"Exaggerating, aren't we?" Rachel said.

"You calling me a liar?" Paul demanded.

"I didn't say that," Rachel corrected.

"My father is huge!" Paul exclaimed. "You'll see him when we get to Afton. If you guys can keep up with us."

Rachel clenched her fists tightly. "We can and we will no matter what." She turned to the mocha skinned boy. "Right, Stefano?"

"Well, Rachel is a skilled hunter and Jack is pretty smart," Stefano informed. "I think they can even survive a Decepticon attack if combined."

"Right," the other girl scoffed, rolling her blue green eyes.

"Jodie, come on," Sierra scolded.

"Why?" Jodie sneered. "It's not my fault Jack's father—

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my dad!" Jack shouted, stepping forward, Rachel holding him back.

"He was bad news," Vince proclaimed. "He was trouble and a coward if I remembered correctly."

"My father wasn't a coward," Jack snarled.

"Just calm down, Jack," Rachel said.

"Sun's coming up," Stefano announced.

"Better be heading back to our colony," Sierra agreed.

"You better watch it," Rachel warned Vince and Paul.

They took off. Well, all but Jack did.

Sierra turned around and found him still standing on the small hill. "C'mon, Jack."

"You guys go ahead," Jack called back to her. "I'm gonna watch the sun rise."

The others stopped before they crashed and toppled on one another. They gasped before they got up and rushed back over to him.

"You're not serious," Rachel gasps.

"The sun," Vince said.

"You heard me," Jack grinned.

"I heard you," Vince scoffed. "I don't _believe_ you."

"You can't be outside when the sun comes up," Jodie squeaked. "The Decepticons could see and kill you."

"If you don't believe me, then you can join me," Jack offered. "Or aren't any of you curious?"

"Maybe I am," Vince challenged.

"Are you out of your mind?" Stefano squeaked. "It's against the law."

"It's stupid!" Jack said before grinning at Vince. "Whaddya say, pal? You in?"

Vince hesitated. The others eyed him, wondering if he'll accept Jack's invitation to join him or not. Vince's eyes showed he was pondering the idea in his head before he answered, "Well...I really don't know. I mean, yeah. Sure I've broken the racing law many times, but the one about coming up onto the surface during the day?"

"Guys, it's getting light outside and we should be heading in," Paul informed them before heading into the woods.

"I'm with you, boy," Jodie agreed, following him.

Sierra hesitated before catching up to them and yelling at them to wait up for her. Stefano followed eagerly. Vince shook his head before he left himself.

"I'll stay if you want me to," Rachel told Jack.

Jack smiled. "Follow me. I know a great place to watch it."

Rachel felt uneasy as she watched her best friend head over to a rocky edge of a hill. "Really?" She followed him and they began to climb the edge. As soon as they reached the top the eastern sky in the horizon was starting to light up. They sat down and waited for the coming sun of the dawn.

"The dawn is so beautiful," Rachel breathed.

"You should see Lake Superior," Jack told her. "It's far more a sight than this."

Rachel nodded. "Jack, if the Decepticons find out someone was breaking a law, what would they do?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I've heard stories, but I'm not sure if they're true or not."

Rachel shuddered. "How many were there?"

"Eight."

Rachel wasn't amused.

"Am I an annoyance to the others?"

Rachel was shocked to hear him ask her that. "Now, what made you think that?"

Jack shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Well, you sure ain't no annoyance to me," Rachel giggled. "I mean, I know worse ones."

Jack nodded as he studied the sky ahead of them. "They say beauty tamed the beast, healed it's heart, changed it's ways, like a beautiful red rose that heals your soul."

"Let me guess: another corny saying?"

"Well, it's from a book. It's called Beauty and the Beast. You should look it up sometime."

"Hmm, enlighten me on that."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Maybe some other time."

"So, the way you looked at Sierra back there..."

Jack cut her off. "Oh, come on, Rachel. Just because I look at her like that does not mean I have any feelings for her."

"Well, I don't see why you can't be civil to her."

"I can give you a thousand reasons why. We're just friends and even if we were more than that, the others will freak out about it. Plus..." He lowered his head down. "She just doesn't seem to look like she's into me." He closed his eyes briefly.

"Nobody's blaming you. Just give it a chance."

Jack couldn't help smiling. The grin slowly faded and was replaced by a frown. "Um, Rachel, I have a question?"

"And I have a perfect speech waiting to tell you," Rachel said. "But go on."

"The Northern Lights...can they be any color besides blue, red, and green?"

Rachel looked thoughtful. "I don't see why not. Why?"

Jack shrugged. "Another wonder."

"My grandparents told me my great-great-grandparents saw one that was pink and purple."

"Oh."

"Is the sun almost up yet?"

"In a minute."

They looked back out east. A faint glow illuminated from the hills across from them. Suddenly, a blinding light burst from it. At first they had to cover their eyes to shield the new blinding light. But they quickly adjusted to it as they peered into the horizon.

"It's beautiful," Rachel breathed.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "Come on. The others could be waiting for us at the entrance."

Rachel nodded and they climbed down the ridge. They looked at the sun one last time before heading back to the colony.

It was getting brighter. They hurried across the wood. They came from where they were chasing the doe and catapulted over fallen trees. Both thought the sun had brought them luck as they neared the hideout. But as soon as they were close—

"You two!"

They both stopped in horror when they heard a mechanical voice. They slowly turned around to find a black and white red-eyed Decepticon coming at them.

"What are you two doing up here?"

"Rachel, run!" Jack yelled. He grabbed her wrist and they both took off.

"Hey! Stop right there!" He tried to grab them, but the teens had jumped over a ravine. Unfortunately, he did too. He stumbled before he got up and continued after them.

"Keep running," Jack gasped.

"As if I won't stop," Rachel snarled. They turned to a corner of a small hill before finding an opening. They ducked inside of it as the Decepticon tried to grab them. He snarled when they disappeared into the darkness. His claws curled up before he turned and opened his comlink.

"Commander Starscream, report to Megatron about a mislead," he reported.

/___For what reason, Barricade?_/

"We've got some law breakers here."

(––– ^^^ –––)

Jack looked back every now and then to see if the mech was following them. Relieved, they continued down the tunnel.

"So?"

They both jumped and turned to find the others by a rock.

"So what?" Rachel echoed.

"How was the sun?" Jodie asked. "Was it cool?"

"It looked like a big ball of fire rising out of nowhere," Rachel stated.

"It was amazing!" Jack breathed.

"What are you kids doing here?"

The jumped and turned to find a couple of men heading there way.

"We lost something," Stefano answered.

"And we thought we left it back here somewhere," Paul finished.

The men looked at each other before the second one said, "Alright. You kids may go, now. But don't give us any trouble. Do you understand us?"

"Yes, sir," all of them spoke at once before rushing to the main cavern.

"So, what happened?" Sierra asked.

"Huh?" Jack was startled.

"What do you mean?" Rachel complied.

"Are you kidding?" Paul snuffed. "You two came running in like it was the end of the world."

Rachel seemed to fidget before confessing, "We got caught."

There was silence amongst the group. One could a hear a pin drop for a mile away.

That was when Vince started laughing. Then looked up and stopped smiling when he caught Rachel's and Jack's glares. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Dead serious," Jack told him.

"Dang," Stefano mused.

"At least nobody knows," Jodie said.

"Jackson William Darby!"

"Well, maybe," Rachel spoke.

A woman in her late thirties with long raven black hair pulled in a ponytail, gray blue eyes, and dressed in a nurse's uniform, rushed up to them and hugged Jack.

"Thank God you are safe," she said before pulling away and scolds, "What were you thinking? No, scratch that out. What were you ___doing_ out there?"

"Um, nothing," Jack lied.

"Nothing?!" his mother repeated angrily, yet she also sounded frightened at the same time. "Nothing?! I heard you kids talking. That thing could have killed you."

"I got away," Jack told her.

Rachel gaped at him. Why didn't he mention she was with him during the chase?

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" his mother snarled. Then she softened up and moaned, "Oh, Jack. You broke the law."

"So did I," Rachel blurted out, causing the other kids to stare at her in shock.

Mrs. Darby gaped at her. "You broke the law, too? Rachel, you were such a good girl. Why would you both do that?"

Rachel bowed her head. "I know. And I know that apologizing won't cut it, but I really am, June."

June shook her head sadly before she glared at her son. "I want you back at home right this instant, young man. Move it!"

"Yes, Mom," Jack grumbled as he marched off with June behind him.

"Um, catch you guys later," Stefano said before he rushed to his dwelling.

"I think that's my mom," Sierra stated before she left the group herself.

"You are in so much trouble," Paul giggled.

"We're all gonna be grounded for weeks because of this, you moron," Vince snarled at him.

"Well, true. But it's funny when Jack and Rachel here are in bigger trouble than we are," Paul ushered.

"Why would you guys be?" Rachel questioned. "You guys didn't do anything wrong."

"So?" Jodie snapped. "We didn't come home on time. No thanks to you."

Rachel's mouth dropped. "No thanks to ___me_? You guys didn't have to stay behind to see if we were coming back alive or not. So, gratefully, it's mostly your guys' fault if you all get in trouble." She turned on her heel and stormed off to her living area.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Later in the day, after a mouthful of words and a couple of signs of being grounded, Jack sat down at the table. He wasn't really thinking straight. That rule! Jack wasn't interested in the political matters of the colony. Not then, not now, not _ever_. Some people asked him why, but he wouldn't answer. He just refused to answer. The seventeen year old just wanted a normal life that he lost eleven years ago. Up there on the surface with the sun and the moon and the stars and the animals that roamed freely. Though sometimes he wished something rather exciting would happen here. He wanted to leave, to make a difference, maybe to rid the Decepticons of his home planet.

He sighed heavily as he looked out of the window of his dwelling and watched five children playing a game. It was right then that a motorized vehicle passed by the dwelling. He always had a thing for machines. Be it mechanical or electronic. There was just something driving him towards them. Something seemed to pull him. How he wished to know if it was a sign.

Luckily, soon his life was to change…forever.

He heard the door to the dwelling opening and June stepped into the house. Jack sighed. "I suppose you're not done yelling at me yet."

"I still have a lot to say," June spoke.

Jack looked guiltily at the table he sat at before asking, "Was my dad a troublemaker?"

June was taken back at his sudden question, like as if someone had shot her in between the eyes with a bullet. "Jackson Darby!"

But Jack didn't stop right there. "Was he a coward?"

June sighed as she came over and sat down next to him. "Your father was a brave man. Impulsive, defiant, headstrong. Sometimes foolish. But he wasn't a coward."

"Did the Decepticons get him?" Jack wondered.

"No one really knows for sure," June whispered. "He just vanished."

Jack fiddled with his fingers as there came a knocking at the door. Curious, June got up and opened it to reveal Rachel standing there.

"The Council of Elders have met," Rachel announced. "They want to see me and Jack right away."

Jack was surprised at the heeding. "But only adults get to go there," he said.

"Well, now we'll be the first ones under eighteen to see them in the Superior Citadel," Rachel said. "So, I suggest you hurry it up before they decide to send the police after us."

_(––– ^^^ –––)_

Nervous as ever, Jack followed Rachel to the Superior Citadel. He looked around and saw people going on like normal. He felt relieved, thinking no one had found out. His mind changed when a man looked up and glared at them. Jack bit his lip and hurried after Rachel. Jack looked up to find a building towering over them. It was the tallest building in the colony. It was royal blue with a silver roof that was pointed towards the ceiling of the underground city. There were spikes on the roof. The building looked like a tower the was circular, yet rectangular at the same time.

"Ever read Eragon?" Rachel whispered to Jack.

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"I feel like I'm in Teirm," Rachel said.

"I know; so do I."

They stopped before two ebony black doors. A guard standing there peered down at them. "Children? What are you doing here?"

"We were summoned here by the Council," Rachel answered.

The guard was surprised. "Why would they want to talk to _you_?"

"It's, um, complicated," Jack said.

The guard gazed at them before nodding. "Very well." He reached out and opened the doors to them. Sighing, both teens stepped inside.

The hallway seemed bleak and dark. The floor itself was cobbled with stone. The walls were a darker shade of blue. The lights were dim and faint shadows cast the walls. The corridor was a long ways to the main room. From the stories, the room was the only place that would fascinate you.

It had taken Jack and Rachel a few minutes before they approached two mahogany colored doors. A man in his late twenties was standing there with his back to them. He was tall and lanky, with straw colored hair and ivory skin. When he glanced over his shoulder, his bright blue green eyes showed his impatience. "You two are late," he said, his voice sounded young and sophisticated. For he was Liam Winchester, the Council's messenger.

"Sorry," Rachel apologized, bowing her head.

"Whatever," Jack scoffed. "We had to walk almost a mile here and three minutes down the hall."

Liam shook his head before Rachel stepped forward. She pressed her hands against the doors and opened them. She stepped inside with Jack and Liam behind her.

The room was a very large room. It was light in an orange like glow. The walls were red with pictures of previous members hanging on them. What looked like a very long desk was were the elders sat. Five chairs with teal cushions and fine wood were set behind them. A wooden door laid on the wall on the right side of the room.

"Where are they?" Rachel asked, turning to Liam.

"They are deciding on what is to become of you two," Liam answered, his eyes narrowed.

Jack stiffened at his gaze before he heard the door opened. He turned and watched two women and three men step out and into their seats. Rachel gasped and clenched her fists tightly. Jack saw her nervousness and placed a hand on her shoulder. He watched her look up and smile faintly before they turned to the Council.

One of them stood up from their seats; a woman with white hair that stuck out on her sides and brown eyes. She was wearing what looked like a uniform pilots wore, except it wasn't. It was olive green with a cotton white shirt underneath it. Her name was Margret Hildegard.

"Jackson William Darby and Rachel Aria Broussard, step forward," she spoke in a low voice that was full of wisdom and age.

Jack and Rachel gazed at each other before they did.

"You both have broken one of our most sacred laws," Margret said. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Um, nothing of a sort," Rachel squeaked. "Just youthful curiosity and confusion that—

"Actually, I _do_ have something to say," Jack spoke. He stepped forward until he was near the desks. "The law seems...wrong."

Rachel's eyes widen and her mouth opened up in an 'O' shape.

"What?" the other elder woman hissed.

"Young man—" Margret started.

"Listen here, you ungrateful brat!" the woman snarled. "That law is the reason you existed—

"Helga!" Margret snapped. She diverted her attention back to the duo. "Go on, Jack."

"Well, I don't understand why the Decepticons don't want us to see the sun," Jack explained. "I mean, what's wrong with that? We didn't turn into stone. We didn't burn up. So what's wrong with seeing the sun? The very light given to us by day? I think I would rather be dead than let some foreign race of sentient beings have our planet like we're some animal."

"Jack!" Rachel gasped.

"I have heard enough," Margret proclaimed.

"Indeed," Helga sneered. "I say we hand them over to Megatron."

Rachel glared at her. "You would sacrifice us without having a talk? Where is the honor in that?"

"Margret, if necessary I would take up the role to deal with them peacefully by having them fake their dispose," one of the men proposed.

Margret smiled at him. "I am glad for your decision, Nathaniel. But I will be the one who would like to speak with one of them...privately."

Rachel eyed Jack and bit her lip. Margret stepped down and nodded. "Come, Jack. I would like to speak to you."

Jack groaned softly as he followed her. He stepped into a dark room with a circular table with five steel chairs. A screen was placed on the wall on the other side of the room.

"What is this place?" Jack wondered.

"You may call it our communication room, Jackson," Margret told him as she seated herself down. "Sit."

Jack obeyed.

"I am surprised to find such fire in a lad such as yourself," Margret said. "I believe you do not know much of it. Let's start with World War II. It's far over. We won, but lost our world to the Decepticons. There had been a few loose ends. We tried to correct them, but they made it worse. We did save ourselves by living underground, but not from his armada of regular Decepticons and the Vehicons. He called it a wave of a future. A single elegant machine that he could control. A vision of order under technological tactics. He believed the sun gave us the power to overthrow him. That is why he banished us to the underworld and never bothered us during the night. Because he feared one day we would be invincible."

"But...the only thing we get from the sun is Vitamin D," Jack said.

"He doesn't know that, but we must respect that," Margret said sadly. "I am sorry, Jack. But unless we are given a glimpse of hope, we are to remain here forever."

"So, that's why the law stuck with us," Jack detested. "It's not fair. I already hate the Cons even more."

"Do not let your anger get the best of you," Margret warned. "The more we fight with anger, the more we act like the Decepticons. You must rule your anger before it consumes you."

"But I still don't see why the Decepticons want our planet and not their own," Jack questioned.

Margret nodded. "Even I do not know that answer, but even in the times like this, it is best not to argue with them."

Jack grumbled as he folded his arms and slumped in his chair. "I still say it's totally unfair."

"You do not seemed to be changed of opinion of this," Margret mused.

"My father was obliged before he disappeared." Jack cringed. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to say that to anyone.

"Have you ever had a social life?" Margret inquired.

"No."

"That would explain it then."

"Explain what?"

"That it is the reason why you wanted to see the sun. Or is it something else?"

Jack bowed his head. "Mrs. Hildegard—

"Please, call me Margret."

"Um, Margret, if there are saviors out there, would they be here at our side right now with allies?"

Margret looked up at the screen. "I hope so, Jack. For if there were any I hope they would come to us in time."

Jack fidgeted a little bit. "So what becomes of me and Rachel?"

"I wish I knew. That law has never _been_ broken before. From the words of my mentor 'There weren't any penalties because no one's been stupid enough to do it.' That was life then. Always had been, always will be. Until God gives us a sign that we will have our home given back to us. Jackson Darby, I do ask you one simple favor, but you must never tell anybody about this. Not even Rachel."

Jack nodded. "What is it?"

Margret's hand slipped the pocket of her uniform and pulled out a strange looking device that was shaped like a sphere. The object was brown with strange markings all over it. She passed it on to him. He studied it carefully before he asked, "What is this, exactly?"

"That is a weapon Megatron wanted once." Using rough and near wrinkled fingers, she gently took the object from Jack's hands and explained while fixing it, "I guess it's what you call a Jack Sparrow compass."

"You mean I can find what I want with it by asking?"

"Not precisely. It's called the Omnicronic Map. It belonged to an old friend of ours before he disappeared. What is that movie called you and you teenagers watched that Disney made that was based off of Treasure Island?"

"Treasure Planet." Then it hit him. "Are you saying just like that, it could happen?"

"Exactly!"

Jack glanced at the Omicronic Map as Margeret passed it back to him. "So, why me?"

"Because I believe destiny is waiting for you. You just have not seen it yet. Keep your mind open and your eyes sharp."

Jack cocked a brow. "Well, if it's really that important I'll keep it safe."

Margeret smiled as the doors burst open. Liam rushed in, gasping for air. "Pardon me for my intrusion, Hildegard, but Megatron has just arrived."

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I ended it right there. I know you're mad about it and all, but I really love it when there are cliffhangers. It builds up the suspense and questions. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to my reviewers! Tis nice to be appreciated.

_BeastRage the Hunter:_ Really? I didn't know that mankind had ever thought of that. I'll keep that option open for the future. Do not worry. Miko and Raf show up here. I'm gonna try to squeeze the Autobots in here too sometime. Maybe the next chapter.

_Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:_ Well, here's the update.

This story inspired me by the cartoon Silverwings, which is based off of the novel by Kenneth Oppel**. **If you've read those books, then please tell me where I can find them in Minnesota. I don't own Silverwings, nor do I own Transformers or the songs used here. So far I own the characters you don't recognize.

**__****Warning:** This story may contain dark elements like Gargoyles, Beast Machines, all the good stuff. Hey, if you know any show, book, or movie with dark themes and the good things then please let me know.

* * *

2. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

_But I feel warmth on my skin_

_The stars have all aligned_

_The wind has blown but now I know_

_That **tomorrow will be kinder**_

Jack followed Margret out into the fading light of the day and into the outdoors of the settlement's hideout. Jack glanced around to find what looked to be like clones of robots with the same black and white mech he met earlier that day and then nearly froze when he looked up. For the first time in the seventeen years of his life he saw the Decepticon leader.

He was huge! He had to be over thirty feet tall. He was a powerful build Cybertronian with large feet, broad shoulders and a fusion cannon mounted to his right arm, looking like a second forearm. But the most significant feature was his helmet, which appeared like the Decepticon insignia itself. He looked muscular. He had razor sharp teeth, deadly thick claws, and bloody red optics. He was silver and purple in various areas. Jack guessed he transformed into some type of an aircraft, but it wasn't anything Earth-like.

"Now, Helga," Margret told the elder. "I am here now. Let me do what I can."

"Margret," Helga began.

"Please!"

Helga grumbled something under her breath, but she stepped aside so Margret could come forward.

"Lord High Megatron, please accept my deepest apologies for keeping you waiting," Margret confirmed.

"Where are the children?" Megatron demanded.

"They are right over there," Margret pointed out to Jack and Rachel.

"Hand them over to me so we can settle this once and for all," Megatron commanded.

"No," Margret spoke, catching everyone by surprise.

"What?" Megatron growled angrily. "You are a human. Do as I say."

"I will not," Margret piped boldly.

"Margret, such a decision of their actions throws off the balance of nature," Megatron reminded her.

"Megatron, you and I have walked on this planet for many years," Margret said. "You and I have seen things no one would see in their lifetimes. Do you really think that two adolescent humans glimpsing at the sun would upset the balance of nature? If they were to die because of that then there will be those who would avenge them if they were brave enough to. However this works both ways, dear Megatron. Sir, with all do respect I stand firm on this. I will not sacrifice two innocent children because of your unjust law."

"_Unjust law!_" Megatron roared, everyone backing up in fear of his wrath as he leaned in closer to her. "Give me them. Now!"

"No. I have spoken."

Megatron growled. "Very well, then." He looked at his troops. "Decepticons, take them!"

Rachel gasped, but Jack grabbed her by the wrist. People screamed as the Vehicons opened fire. They scattered into different directions.

"Everyone, retreat!" Margret shouted. "Fall back!"

They all did as they scattered. The Decepticon drones fired at several directions. What seemed like hours was when they had given up and left. Megatron had been furious. But he enjoyed watching the humans run and scream.

"Oh, dear god," Sierra sighed heavily as everyone had regrouped to the underground settlement.

"Are you okay?" Stefano asked her.

"I'm fine," she confirmed.

"We wouldn't have almost been killed if we handed those troublemakers over to him."

The kids looked up to find Helga with Margret and the other elders.

"Sealing ourselves and traveling underground to Afton is easier than replacing a child," Margret told her.

"What do we do now?" the one called Nathaniel asked.

"We will have to leave early," Margret sighed.

"Unbelievable!" Helga hissed. "Abandoning our home for two insignificant children."

"Hey!" Paul started as they held him back. "Leave Jack and Rachel alone. We would have said the same thing too if you were in their place." They dragged him away from them.

"I do not know who she think she is, but I already hate her," Jodie said, clenching her fist.

June ran up to them. "Where is my child? WHERE IS JACK?!"

Vince looked around. "We thought they were with you."

Stefano looked around. "Hey, guys. Rachel's gone too."

(––– ^^^ –––)

They rushed through the woods and to what looked like a creek. The moon cast over them as Rachel stopped and rested by the banks of it.

"Rachel, wait up!" Jack shouted. He came into view and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am...undamaged," she asked.

Jack looked back to where the colony once was. "What in the name of God just happened?

"How should we know?" Rachel groaned. She gazed into his silver eyes and nearly freaked out.

"Jack, your jaw!" she gasped.

"It's just a scratch," Jack said.

"No it's not. Let's get you guys out of here before—

A scream pierced the conversation. They turned their heads to see two kids coming out of a bush. One was a boy with spiked light brown hair with a childish round face, large brown eyes with glasses, and clothes that consisted a long sleeve yellow hooded jacket adorned with black stripes, Levis and sneakers. The girl was around their age with dark brown hair marked with pink high lights, amber colored eyes, wearing a purple short sleeved dressy shirt, a black mini skirt, dark pink leggings, and knee length steel toe boots. They both looked scared, too.

"What's going?" Jack demanded.

"Monster!" the girl shrieked, ducking behind him.

"What?"

A growl answered him. They looked up to find a huge, pig-like creature creeping towards them. Then Jack shield Rachel as it raced over to attack them. Suddenly, a yellow Lab Mastiff pounced out of nowhere and tackled on the creature.

They watched the dog and the pig go at it. The dog bit the pig on its neck and the pig squealed in pain. Jack picked up a rock and threw it at the hog. It looked at them with an angry look and Rachel dropped the rock she was holding in fright. The hog charged at them but the dog got to the hog first and continued the fight.

"Yeah, go mister dog!" the Asian girl cried out, jumping up and down. "Go, go, go—Ew!"

Rachel looked up and cringed in disgust. The swine monster was dead, the dog's teeth sunk in its throat. The dog stood up and looked at the runaways, giving them an apologetic look.

"Oh god, that was scary," Rachel breathed. Whatever happened was over now. So the humans decided to limp to a safer place, with the dog (Rachel decided to name it Bruno) tagging along behind them just in case more trouble came their way.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Jack tried to carry Rachel the rest of the way, Bruno leading the trail. Rachel looked like she was dead. They stopped by a cave and camped there. Jack looked over at her, whose eyes where hardly closed.

"Rachel, hang in there," Jack whispered as he picked at the fire. He looked over at Bruno, who laid nearby watching. "Guess times are tough in situations like the one back there."

The dog nodded, as if he understood. Rafael came into view by himself. "Miko thought it was best if we went the rest of the three miles to there." He shook his head. "I can't imagine why Megatron would just destroy the colony like that."

"He could have a good reason. Maybe he thinks we're superior than what he knows."

"Maybe, maybe not. How hard is it for a guy like him to just go around and tell us who's boss and who's not? I'm gonna go get more firewood now." And then he jogged back into the woods.

"Rachel, are we—" he stopped when he saw that her eyes where closed.

_Oh no!_

"Rachel!"

"Hush up," she muttered. "I'm resting my eyes."

"We gotta stay awake, just in case Decepticons come looking for us." That was when Jack noticed something shining by her. "Where did you get that sword?"

Rachel opened her eyes slightly as she looked over to her left. "Mmm, back there."

"You mean you…?"

"Well, that guy wasn't going to use it."

Jack looked over at the fire. "I'm gonna go look around. Stay here with Bruno."

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice."

Jack got up and headed down the hill. Rachel scooting over and scratched Bruno on the head. "Oh, Bruno, what are we going to do?"

(––– ^^^ –––)

June rubbed her hand over her forehead. Just a couple days ago she thought she was going to die and then today it was minor twinges. She could sense the danger that might lie ahead of the civilization. Or at least what was left of it. But Jack…

He couldn't be dead!

Could he?

"June?" Harper Broussard asked as she walked up. "Are you okay?"

The poor woman looked like she had gone through hell and back again, her dark hair was frazzled and her bright eyes had dimmed. She held her ever present cell by her side in the off chance that Rachel would find a person with a phone and call.

"I'm fine," June sighed, "You on the other hand…"

She gave a sad smile.

"I look like a banshee," she muttered, "I know…but you don't look so much better, even though you deny it."

June bet so.

"Come on," she said, waving the matter aside. "We need to tell Agent Fowler about the supplies."

June got up and walked beside her. They had reached the door when they heard voices coming from the room.

"Megatron's opinion, not mine," Fowler amended. "Right now he's feeding me a load of horse puckery, trying to crush our spirit,"

"Still no word?" Margret's voice asked.

"Listen," Fowler said, gently. "No contact only tells me that they are either good as gone or else they're having bad reception."

"But if I could just let their family_—_

"You know it's too risky," Fowler reminded her. "The 'Cons could trace any cell phone signal."

"Then let us go out and find them. If they can't call, that's where they'll look for them!"

"I'm sorry but no one's getting out."

"I'm _sure_ they're out there…keeping a low profile. They gotta be."

June looked like she was ready to cry. Harper put her arm around her.

"If Jack has my daughter with him, I'm sure he'll be fine," she whispered. "The last thing she told me was what happened that caused all of this and that they were heading for the first colony they come across. I have a little consoling in the fact that my child is going to take care of them just fine."

June sighed. "Have you heard any word from her? About what was going on? I mean, how did she even know?"

Harper frowned. "I do not know. She never told me that."

Liam had rushed up to them. "Where is Margret?" he asked.

"In there," Harper pointed to the room.

Liam wasted no time as he came and opened the door.

"Soldier, what is the meaning of this?" Fowler snapped.

"Pardon me, but we have an odd call coming in," Liam explained.

Margret and Fowler looked at each before Margret came over and took the device from Liam. She looked at the tracker. "Megatron, I'm assuming."

"We've managed to pick up what it was, ma'am," Liam answered. "Something from Megatron's home world."

Margret sighed. "So, who is calling us?"

"That is a different story," Liam said that caught everyone's surprise. "It looked like it wasn't Decepticon material."

Confused Margret stared at the screen. She saw the message written in bold letters all capitalized.

_**GATHER UP YOUR PEOPLE AND TAKE THEM TO A SAFER HAVEN. WE ARE GOING TO TAKE OUR BATTLE TO THEM.**_

(––– ^^^ –––)

Margret had enough of playing guess who. Not even if Helga said they shouldn't rest. She stormed into the command center.

"Where are they?" she shouted.

"They're still in hyperspace," one of the workers told her.

"Where will they be landing?" Margret questioned.

"Calculating they're coordinates," another worker said, typing as fast as she could. "They're heading for our planet. No surprise there."

"I want it identified immediately," Margret ordered. "Investigate as much as you can on that craft? How much time until then?"

"We guessed it to be around three hours and forty-two minutes," the second worker announced.

Margret sighed as she rested her hand on her forehead. She craned her neck around and found June standing in the doorway, hope seeming to fade from her eyes.

Margret came over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We will find your son," she informed the nurse.

June looked down.

"I hope so," she whispered.

(––– ^^^ –––)

They had to leave early. It dreaded them to journey, but they didn't have much of a choice. If they didn't start walking, they would be in serious trouble. What Rachel and Jack needed were two more children and a dog in trouble with them.

They did, however, came across an old shack not far from where they were. At least now they can rest. Including Miko who wouldn't shut up.

"If she doesn't stop talking I am dumping her here," Jack snarled under his breath.

"Jack," Rachel started.

"Rachel, seriously," said Jack. "I don't get how her mouth can go on and on like that."

"Sometimes I wonder how you can fix machines when you barely even know what they are," Rachel confessed.

"Hey! For your information, I grew up knowing about parts of machines," Jack informed her.

Miko stopped talking to listen to them.

"What are they talking about?" she wondered.

"Probably none of our business," said Raf.

Jack reached out and began tearing broken pieces of the shack to get in. He pulled free the last piece before ushering them in. Miko plopped onto an old bed. Rafael laid down on another one. Rachel set herself on the floor. Bruno laid next to her. Jack leaned against the doorway. He yawned a little bit but he refused to fall asleep. He couldn't call his mom. He couldn't even send her a text message...

Then it hit him. Who said it _had_ to be a phone to let his mom know that he was fine? He scrambled to the desk nearby and looked for a pen and paper. Successfully finding both of each, he scribbled on it before rolling it up. All he needed now was a bird to carry it.

He immediately got to work on building a trap. He set it down outside of the shack and sat by in the bushes and waited for a bird to come along. He caught a pigeon and took it back inside. For a while he managed to train it to fly to where he wanted it to go. Once that was accomplished he tied the note to its leg and set it loose.

He smiled, feeling sort of proud of himself. He felt like he had accomplished something for once and not to get into much trouble. However, as he was about to head inside, he caught a glimpse of blue in the forest. He jumped at the sudden sight and turned to the direction of the blueness. He rubbed his eyes and blinked before he noticed they were gone. Come to call him crazy but he could have _sworn_ they were Cybertronian eyes.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Hours have passed. No one caught the signs of a ship crashing. It seemed impossible! How can they manage when they would land but not _where_ they would land? Not even the elders had any idea.

"This is strange," June thought to herself as she sat down at the table. She sighed before she heard a screech. She looked up and found a pigeon landing on the window sill of the dwelling.

"Where did you come from?" she wondered as she came closer. The pigeon tensed a little bit but seemed to relax. June saw a piece of paper attached to its leg. Carefully undoing it she undid the paper and read"

"Safe for now. Heading for Duluth. Tell Margret...Love you."

June wanted to cry.

Jack was still alive!

(––– ^^^ –––)

"Jack! Rachel!"

After Rachel suggested that she and Jack should gather for some things to bring along the way to whatever settlement they were heading to, even if it meant stealing or fighting for it, Miko had been _dying_ to follow them on one of their adventures. She had waited impatiently for Rafael to take a nap or something before she made a break for it. Miko ran out of the shack. A victorious cry escaped her throat as she leaped into the woods. But since she had waited so long for the right moment to leave without being noticed, the hunters had moved on and she had no idea which way they went or where to begin looking for them.

"Guys!" she shouted again, wandering forward aimlessly.

No one answered.

"I'm going to miss all the action!" she growled, frustrated, before stopping and glancing behind her.

She wondered if they had split up. Maybe they hadn't. Maybe they had gone the opposite direction of which she had came.

Miko growled and was just about to let out another cry when she heard footsteps approaching her. Overjoyed, she ran forward. "Jack! Rachel!" she hollered excitedly. She rounded a corner and yelled, "I've been looking all over for you—

She gasped loudly and nearly fell over as she skidded to a stop. Her mouth dropped in horror as she stared up at the figure. He looked down at her, his crimson optics catching her startled gaze. The owner of the optics seemed just as surprised she was; however, he overcame it much quicker than she did as he smirked, a dark shadow crossing his face. "Well, what an unexpected surprise," he said. "You and me…_alone_."

(––– ^^^ –––)

Rachel finally finished filling the jar with the raspberries. "Do you think we'll have enough of this before we get to Afton?"

Jack stared over the hills. "To be honest, I always wanted to see Duluth. I heard it's beautiful and they have this tower where you could see the entire city."

Rachel looked up at him with a smile. "I know. I've always wanted to see it too."

"Then we should go there then," Jack said. "Would you be ready to see the giant Lake Superior?"

Rachel jumped to her feet. "You bet. Oh, there is so much to see there. The Glensheen Mansion. The Twin Ports. The Aerial Lift bridge. All of the good stuff. I heard they have sea glass in the shores of it. I've always wanted to collect some and show it off to the others."

"What's sea glass?"

"It's broken pieces of glass physically and chemically weathered together that are found on the shores and beaches of waters that are grounded until they lose their slick surfaces and sharp edges," Rachel explained. "I know. A couple months before he died my brother scoped the Mississippi once."

"That would explain why he isn't around anymore," Jack mumbled.

"Well he found a chunk of it that was made out of amberina."

"Amber-what?"

"Amberina. Some type of glassware I think they don't make anymore."

Jack picked up his bow and set it in his quiver. "Ready to head back?"

"I will when Bruno comes back from doing his business."

Bruno had popped out of the bushes and came bounding towards them.

"Never mind. We can go now." She got up on her feet.

"Alright!" Jack exclaimed. "You ready to head to one of the most beautiful cities in Minnesota?"

There was some muffled screaming. The turned around and nearly died. Miko was being held by a small, skinny, silver and blue robot with two sets of optics; his hand was clamped over her mouth. A gun was pointed at her temple. It made a kissy face at them mockingly before it chuckled evilly.

"Miko!" Rachel screamed. She rushed forward, but another drone that was red and black stepped out and took a hold of Bruno. The dog barked and tried to bite the drone, only for it to whack him on the head. He stood still and whimpered.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. A few black and purple drones that looked alike with red visors and were taller than all of them came out, their blasters aimed at them.

"Oh, scrap," Jack gulped.

Rachel screamed from behind. He spun around and found her gone. Then he felt a huge powerful hand take a hold of him and lifted him up. He turned and found two bloody red optics staring at him gleefully.

"I don't know about your friends," Megatron gloated, "but I am ready to meet this city of yours."

Miko whimpered as she was lifted into the air by the same Decepticon that spotted Rachel and Jack. "I should have stayed at the shack."

"Is Rafael still there?" Rachel wondered.

"Yeah."

Megatron looked at a Decepticon that was nearby. He deactivated a bird-like drone on his front and sent it to find Rafael.

"Child, time to come out and play!" the Decepticon hunter gloated.

Jack glared at Megatron.

"Go ahead," he growled, calmly. "Kill me. The elders were prepared to sacrifice themselves for _my_ future, I'll do the same for theirs!"

"So will I," Rachel snarled. "As long as my heart beats, I will never stop fighting for the sake of everyone on this planet. Including the not-so-innocent people."

The bird drone arrived back and perched onto a branch.

"Is the child secured?" Megatron asked.

The bird nodded.

"Excellent."

(––– ^^^ –––)

"Lord Megatron, I am freezing," Starscream complained. "I really want to go back to the Nemesis. I really miss the beating sun of Cybertron and the glorious days when it was just me and my trine. I say we do away with them now."

"Patience, Starscream!" Megatron snapped angrily. "Four young children may not be so much of a threat as I though they would be, but if any of them come across them, then it is over for all of us."

They were back at the shack. Rafael was cuffed to one of the poles. Miko had freed him using one of her skills. But now all four kids and the Lab Mastiff were imprisoned in the shack with Decepticon troopers and originals surrounding them.

"It's not like Megatron not wanting to sabotage us," Jack whispered.

"He is _definitely_ up to something," affirms Rafael.

"Well, whatever it is it's clearly denotational," Rachel pinpointed.

"You think?" Miko spat.

Bruno barked in response.

A large hand reached into the old building and pulled out Jack. He could hear the others gasp and whimper as he was lifted to optic level.

"Where is the rest of your settlement?" Megatron questioned with a seductive smirk on his faceplates. "Tell me."

Hesitant, Jack pointed south.

"You are pointing to the opposite direction from where you were heading to," Megatron hissed as he dropped him.

"Jack!" Rachel shouted. She dashed out of the shack and came to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh!" Jack managed to make out as he clutched his shoulder. Angry, Rachel glared at the Decepticon leader.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself," she shouted. "We looked at the sun, so what? It's not going to kill anyone." She knelt down and carefully examined his arm.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Megatron questioned. "We strive on the energon that grows on this planet and the source of its existence on Earth is from your sun. The more heat the sun ignites the more energon that grows on this planet. With the amount of energon I possess all of Cybertron will bow before me."

"Megatron, is it really wise to tell humans of our plans?" Starscream asked.

"Oh, perhaps, Starscream," said Megatron. "It may be unwise, but to silence them is our only solution."

"Jack, they're gonna kill us," Rachel hissed.

Miko poked her head from the window. She was in disbelief that they were going to kill Jack and Rachel, even if she didn't knew them well. Her eyes caught something shiny in the grass. She looked down and found a silver object on the ground. She grasped it and examined it. It was shaped like an arrow head, but it had four sides of it and attached to the end was a round ring piece with a crimson colored sash wrapped around the section to were the ring and head connected.

"Kunai?" she said to herself.

"Starscream, rid of these two," Megatron ordered.

"And the other three?"

Megatron glared at him. "They won't talk." He transformed and took off. Most of them followed. Only Starscream, Soundwave, and Barricade remained behind.

"Nice knowing you," Jack grumbled.

"Not yet," Rachel implored.

Starscream chuckled as he stood over them. "Oh, what a pity how strong minds are in the weakest of creatures," he said.

Miko jumped between them and held up her weapon. "It protected you, didn't it?" she challenged.

Starscream cackled. "Oh, what a pleasant weapon of choice!" he mocked.

"I know," Miko said as she chucked it at him. It landed by his foot.

And then it exploded, causing them to fly backwards.

The sun was setting when Barricade came online. He sat up and looked around. The humans were gone. But the shack was destroyed. He smiled. At least that child did the job for them.

Starscream groaned as he lifted himself up. "What...happened?" he said weakly.

"Little misunderstanding that did the job," Barricade said.

"Soundwave: Confirmation: No sign of heat signatures," reports Soundwave.

"So it would seem," Starscream said. "No matter. The job seems to be done. We can go now."

Barricade nodded. All three of them transformed and took off.

Rafael waited for them to leave before he and Bruno slowly raised their heads out of their hiding place. Rafael stepped out with Bruno following them before they heard a hoarse voice.

"Are they gone?"

Rafael gasped softly at the direction from where the voice came from before nodding. "Yeah, I think so."

Rachel shoved the piece of wood off of her place before emerging from it and stepping over the broken bits of the shack.

"That was a close call," she said. "But when Miko wakes I am going to have to tell her what is and what isn't around here if we are to get to Duluth."

"I thought you said we were going to Afton," said Rafael.

"We had a change of plans," Rachel confirmed. "Besides, we're on a tight schedule. We don't have much time. Which means we are going to have to move much longer than what we intended to do."

Rafael sighed. "Okay." He looked around. "Where is Miko?"

"Um, a little help."

Rachel looked up and chuckled. "I didn't know you could fly."

Miko clung on desperately to the branch she was in and looked down. "Neither did I." She sat up. "Is the close clear?"

Rachel pulled Bruno aside. "It is now."

Sighing Miko jumped and landed like she was some sort of a cat. Bruno yelped and ducked behind the other two with his tail between his legs. Rachel chuckled.

"I don't see how that was funny," Miko remarked.

"You would if you lightened up a little bit," Rachel giggled. Then she stopped. "Damage report."

Miko fished out her flashlight and scanned the area. "Not as bad as it could have been," she made clear. "But it looks like it took a deep gash in it. I don't know where it came from but it did the trick."

Rafael stooped down and dragged his finger across the ashes. Bruno stuck his snout and sniffed at it.

"It looks like we could take more damage than ever," he said. "I don't know. What do you think, Jack?" He looked up to find him gone. "Jack?"

"Where did he go?" Miko wondered.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, there are sea glass on the edges of Lake Superior. I know. When I was at camp we were introduced to it and we went hunting for them. It was pretty fun. I have some to prove it. Until then, so long!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I want to thank my top two reviewers so far for leaving a comment on the last chapter.

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thank you for your review. It's hard trying to keep them in character, but I will gladly need someone's help if I get them OOC.

BeastRage the Hunter: Thanks for your review. I'm glad someone also agrees that it's sad to see Miko up in the trees. XD Poor idiotic child that she is.

This is chapter three. And if anyone else knows what makes a good story dark and gritty will you please tell me? I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

3. Who Are You

_**Who are you** the one for who I really gladly suffer_

_Who are you the one I always love above another_

_You're my world, You're my whole_

_You're all my dreams, and all my heart_

Jack first saw darkness before he opened his eyes. But the sudden sight before him was blurry. Not to mention the metallic voice his ears picked up.

Oh great, he thought. I'm a prisoner to the Decepticons again.

However, his eyes could make out images of different colors. Actually it looked like he could only see blue. He blinked away the blurrines and dots that remained in his eyes. When he looked up, he was horrified to see that it was kneeling before him. It was a fifteen foot tall robot with female features. The handlebars were placed on her back. Her wheels were located on her calves. The front of a motorcycle formed her breast plates, the exhaust pipes were part of her tighs. All in all, she looked quite…human? She looked like she was wearing one of those masks mechinics wore when they were at work.

Using nimble fingers she pulled the mask back to reveal a pretty white face with blue optics rimmed with a violet hue. Jack frowned. All of the Decepticons he had seen had red optics. Unless...she wasn't a Decepticon. Maybe she was something else. But what was she? A friend? A traitor? A rebel? Or was she some brainwashed Decepticon that the humans had captured a long time ago?

Jack winced as pain erupted through his shoulder. He clenched at it tightly. He realized it was broken. The robot saw his pain and edged closer to him. She reached out slowly. Jack nearly crawled away, but he couldn't go any farther without hurting himself even more. In her hand she held a vile. She tipped it over a little bit and a drop of white liquid landed on a wound that was marked on the visible part of his chest. He grunted and grimaced as he felt hot, sticky fluid absorbing in his wound. An eerie glow emitted from it and it slowly faded. He saw that the wound was gone. He reached for it slowly when he felt his shoulder loose. Confused, he looked at his shoulder that he broke. He rolled it a few times to see that it had healed. He looked up at the female.

"What's your name?" she asked. Her voice had a light, musical tinkle mixed with a slightly deeper, more sophisticated tone in it

He cleared his throat. "I'm Jack."

The femme smiled before she got up and dashed away. She didn't transform. She didn't take to the sky.

She _ran_.

"Hey, wait!" Jack shouted, scrambling to his feet and running after her. He called after her, but she kept running at a great speed. He jumped over rocks that were in the ground and leaped over logs. He shouted for her to wait up and that he wanted to know who she was. As they neared a rocky edge of the hill, he nearly stumbled as he watched her transformed into a motorcycle and zoomed off.

"Wait!" Jack hollered. "Who are you?" He stared out into the distance to where she disappeared.

Then an engine roar got his attention. He turned around and he saw a customized black and green KTM 125 cc road race motorcycle. Before he could asked the rider anything, he disappeared, and the two-wheeler began to transform. Jack nearly had a heart attack. The transformer was seventeen feet tall in size. He was shocked to see his head was slightly shaped like a cone. His salmon colored optics seemed to flash in the moonlight. The front part made up his chest and the wheels made his knees and lower legs. The handlebars joined his shoulders. The seat must have made his back.

Jack had never felt threatened by another Decepticon or hunted by one before. But this was going too far. So, he did the dumbest thing ever.

He ran.

"I thought you guys were out of business," Jack shouted.

The mech stared as he began to chase him.

"Guess again, kiddo," he said.

A loud motor could be heard. Instantly the blue motorcycle appeared and stopped in front of Jack.

"You!" he exclaimed, relieved.

"Wanna live? Then jump on!" she said with a demanding tone. Not wanting to know what was the Con was going to do to him, the teen jumped and mounted her. Before he knew it, the femme took off, making the mech start his pursue. The femme, while trying to lose the Decepticon tracker, also kept an eye out for any other Decepticons. She took a quick turn, so sharp that the mech passed her. The Decepticon tried to turn around, but collapsed and slide some distance before transforming. That didn't stop him from onlining his blasters and aiming them at the duo.

"You've broken the law!" he yelled. "You must die! You both must die!" He shot at them repeatedly.

"You stupid thing!" the femme yelled as they kept on going. "You're a Cybertronian like me! You shouldn't be killing your _own_ kind!"

"Who cares?" he yelled. "I was here during World War two! And you made him fools in your all time media!"

"He didn't need our help," Jack and the female transformer said at the same time.

The mech aimed his blasters at him and fired some more. Jack screeched.

"Dude, go, go, GO!"

The femme didn't need to think twice as she zoomed forward and disappeared into the forest. Dirt, rock, and grass were flung up in great clouds as the motorcycle drove off.

"So," said the femme. "How did all of this started?"

"I don't know," said Jack. "It's been like this for seventy years or somewhere near that long."

"You think that was bad enough, try fighting a war that lasts a millenium," the femme said. "Now that is a royal pain."

Jack whistled.

"You're telling me."

Jack clung tightly onto the handlebars.

"You didn't even tell me your name," Jack said. "I know I told you mine, but just in case I'm Jack."

"The name's Arcee," the femme told him. "And don't tell anyone about this."

"Why?"

"Because nobody will understand."

Jack nodded before they heard something honk. Jack looked up and found a red 1973 Dodge Challenger with bull horns on its hood slam into the Decepticon. The Challenger came up behind.

"New friend of yours?" the car ask.

"Shut up, Cliffjumper," Arcee snapped, causing the mech to laugh.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family," Arcee told him.

"Right," Jack sighed.

Arcee was driving fast for a bike. Luckily, she knew well how to dodge objects and round corners in sharp turns without having Jack falling off. The trouble he had were the gravel roads.

"Arcee, car at two!" Jack pointed. He looked up and saw a yellow and black Chevy Camaro GT driving. Praying to God, he grabbed the handlebars and quickly turned right. They ended up on an old tar road before they went straight inside an abandoned city.

"Are you this crazy?!" Arcee gasped.

"Not really," Jack told her.

The Camaro was behind the one called Cliffjumper. "Who's the new kid?"

"No idea," Cliffjumper answered.

Well at least now I know he's on our side, Jack thought.

The road was curvy. He tried to be careful of what would happen. He swerved to the left and right, nearly running into the buildings.

Then he saw it. A glass walkway to a hotel. "Hang on!"

Arcee looked up and saw why. She screamed and braced herself. Picking up speed, Jack felt the glass of both sides smash, nearly hurting himself.

They bumped the sidewalk hard before they heard sirens.

"Arcee, Cons at twelve!" Cliffjumper yelled.

"You think I didn't notice that?" Arcee hissed. Their path was blocked by a cop car, causing all three of them to drift and head into a dark tunnel, praying they weren't being followed. Just as a Cadillac Cien appeared.

"Oh, there is no way we are getting—" He was cut off as all three made it passed it as soon as the Decepticon transformed into robot mode.

"—by. Scrap, DRIVE!" shouted Arcee frantically.

(Meanwhile, during the whole "speed chase, Jack screaming like a little girl, and the transformers wondering what they've gotten themselves into" scene…)

(––– ^^^ –––)

"Jack!" Miko shouted in a shrill voice. "Jack!"

"Miko!" Rachel snapped before putting her finger to her lips. She gazed up ahead and frowned. "How odd, though, that he disappeared."

Rafael froze when he heard something cracked. "What was that?"

"An animal," Rachel said as they continued. She gasped before grabbing her new companions and pulling them both behind a cluster of trees. She peeked out to find the drones moving across. She glared at Rafael and Miko.

"We don't have much time," she hissed. "We're going to have to split up."

"What?!" Miko and Rafael squeaked.

"Listen," Rachel hissed softly. "We'll disperse their fire if any of us get caught. But call if you run into trouble. Jack and I almost lost our colony. We're not going to lose you two. Capiche?"

Rafael nodded. "Got it."

"Good. Now, split!"

(––– ^^^ –––)

_"But call if you run into trouble."_

Yeah, right. Miko never had a real social life. The only time she did was when someone was picking on her. She looked up at the full moon. A breeze caught her hair. She shivered and kept on walking.

Miko wasn't in a hurry to get back as she slowly trudged through the forest. It was her fault that Megatron and the Decepticons found them and almost had them killed. They were probably planning on dominating their world and making the human race their slaves by now.

Miko sighed as she stepped over a small creek, wishing for something to take her frustration away and a chance to redeem herself. And right now taking the first watch at least made her feel a little better.

A twig snapped in the forest, Miko whipped around just in time to witness a bird fly up into a tree. She sighed and ran deeper into the forest.

"Law breaker…"

Miko halted her advance, unable to tell if the voice that had just called her name had been in her head or real. She glanced around, but she didn't see anyone anywhere. "Jack?" she asked into the sudden eerie quietness of the forest.

Silence.

"Come on!" she hollered. "This isn't funny. Jack, if you start to go all Bigfoot on me I'll kick you to the moon Wrestler style."

A faint growl reached her ears.

"What was that?" she asked herself as the birds suddenly fell quiet, followed by quiet footfalls.

She tensed suddenly, as her gaze scanned her surroundings, she bristled quietly as she continued forward slowly, the back of her mind warning her something was up as she could no longer hear the birds calling out.

She could see the outline of a creature as it slowly moved in the distance, she froze in fright. Its movements were light and cautious as she watched it move through the woods. Miko didn't know what to do, so she pulled out a small device she took from her brother back at home and crept forward.

Miko paused as she stood in front of the brush. She lifted her hand into the air. She had thought it was just a deer before she heard a soft growl resonating from the brush.

She was being hunted.

Its approaching footsteps were all that she needed as she readied the device and leapt into the brush, only to find nothing. She stared at a deer who stared back at her before it took off.

Miko glared at the forest, eyes scanning for the creature, slowly walking forward, ready for an attack. She finally managed to spot a patch of black through the shadows. It stopped in her path and glared at her. For the first time, Miko was able to get a glimpse of what she was being stalked by.

A cat. A black metallic cat to be exact. It made the her stomach lurch, knowing that this was not a friendly panther that was curious.

The cat snarled as it started to make a slow circle around the human girl. Despite her towering over the beast, she kept up with its movements. Miko gulped, remembering her mother's words:

_If you see a wild animal, don't move._

However, the cat had other ideas as it snarled, circling her. It growled as it crouched down, its sharpened claws gleaming, flexing and ready to strike. It shifted on powerful legs as it squared off against the Asian, red optics watching, daring her to make the first move. Miko gulped, knowing this might not end well. She suddenly screamed as she rushed forward, her weapon ready.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Bulkhead had been driving for a little bit when he heard a cry in the forest. Concerned he drove the source of the scream. What he saw made his chassis crawl. A human girl had charged at a cat he recognized as a Decepticon. The cat pounced and tackled the girl. She screamed as it made ready to kill.

He immediately transformed and charged forward. He grabbed the girl while swatting the cat to the side, sending it flying.

The girl glanced at the cat before looking up at him. Her eyes widen and began to scream hysterically.

"Decepticon!" she screamed. "Decepticon."

Transforming his free hand into a blaster, Bulkhead glared this way and that. "Where? Where?"

The girl ceased her yelling. "What are _you_ talking about? You are holding me."

Bulkhead stared at her, confused. Then he burst out laughing, making her confused as well.

"I'm not a Decepticon."

The girl was shocked. "What? Yeah, right. That's what they all say."

"Do most of them have blue optics?"

The girl thought of it. "Well, not that I know of. Most of them had red ones."

"And do they have this?" He gestured to the Autobots symbol on his shoulder.

"Well...no."

"Then it proves I'm not one."

The girl nodded before admitting, "Plus you saved my life."

"Exactly." He looked up and froze. Coming out of the forest was Soundwave. "Bulkhead to base. I have a situation."

/_What is it?_/ he heard a mech ask.

"Soundwave's got me busy. I have a small human with me. And I need back up right now."

"**Autobots: Inferior**," Soundwave said. "**Soundwave: Superior.**"

"You won't be for long," Bulkhead seethed.

Soundwave glanced at the girl in the Wrecker's hand. "**Human: Demand: Meet Megatron instantly or else.**"

"In your dreams," the girl spat.

Soundwave said nothing.

"**Soundwave: Confirmation: Take the child then.**"

Tentacles emerged from his back. The cat from earlier came from behind him growling. The tentacles made their way to them.

"Scrap," grumbled Bulkhead as he aimed his blaster and opened fire. No matter how many times he shot at him, however, it didn't effect him at all. His cat companion snarled as it raced towards them.

"Ravage!" Bulkhead shrieked before kicking him. He yowled and flew into a tree.

Soundwave turned around. Taking a chance Bulkhead set the girl down and rushed towards him as he transformed the hand into a wrecking ball. When Soundwave turned around he was smashed in the face and sent flying backwards.

"Come on!" Bulkhead yelled as he picked up the girl.

"Wait!" the girl said. "My friends."

(––– ^^^ –––)

Rachel gasped and whipped her head as she heard shouts and banging in the distance.

They caught Miko, she realized.

_Whatever you do, even when others could be in danger, don't turn around._

Rachel shook her head at those words. "No way," she said to herself. "Somebody has to be responsible." She broke off into a sprint and headed straight for Miko's location.

Sad to say, she didn't get too far when something shot at her. She yelped and clutched her nearly broken spear as she faced the perpetrator. Coming her was was a B-29 Superfortress and a crossover of a Dual-Barreled Assault Tank and a Swing-Wing Fighter Jet.

"Uh-oh," she said as she made a run for it. Only then to be sent flying and sliding across the ground.

"Unfortunately for you it cannot be the same for you to live up here, human."

Rachel looked up to where the German accent was coming from and she caught two Decepticons standing in front of her.

Oh come on, she thought.

"The same device that blocked out your heat detectors are the same ones that cloak us," the other one spoke, "and it is quite useful as well."

Rachel chuckled softly. "Unfortunately for you two Megatron has already known that I was up here with someone else a couple of days ago and is seeking us both right now as we speak." Her gaze returned to them. "So, where does your leader dwell, or is he a traveler?"

"Do not dare speak of our great and glorious leader," the second one snapped, causing Rachel to jump. "He will rise to power and take down the Autobots once and for all. All hail the almighty Megatron!"

Rachel stared at him. "Um, okay," she said. She looked at the first one. "What's his problem?"

"Technical glitch," the first one said. "It happens."

Rachel jumped and yelped as the icy blue face with the one good eye suddenly switched to a black one with a face that resembled a jack-o-lantern.

"A lot!" he exclaimed, twirling a thick finger over the area with an ear would have been before cackling.

Must have dissociative identity disorder, Rachel thought.

"It is not a glitch!" the second shouted. "I don't know what you are talking about, three-face."

This time the first one switched to a red face with a red visor and a gap between the teeth.

"The name ez Blitzwing, Lugnut!" he shouted. "Remember that! Because that's the last thing you're going to know before—Traitor!"

Yep. Dissociative identity disorder.

Lugnut stared at his comrade. "Traitor? Me?! Never! I would never betray the great and all-powerful...The traitorous seeker is right behind me, isn't he?"

Something rang and then the ground around them seemed to collapse, smoke and flames following it. They both covered themselves as the dirt fell upon them.

"Ugh!" Rachel cried out. "Ow!...Nngh...gotta find the others or I'll die trying."

Heavy footsteps fell upon the earth until they stopped. She looked up to find the one called Lugnut standing over her.

"That can be arranged," Lugnut said as he raised his fist and brought it down. Rachel gasped and covered her head, preparing for the worst.

But when he tried to finish her off, he was stopped by someone. The other mech was a bit shocked to see the newcomer had made it in time to shield the girl and was now holding the Decepticon's fist in his left hand, keeping it from attacking her. Rachel looked to see the stranger shielding her, which made her shocked to see a robot from their planet helping her.

Rachel stared at the mech, not believing her very eyes. He had to be twenty-eight and a half or twenty-nine feet tall. His feet looked almost like Megatron's and his legs were covered with guards. He had thick clawed digits on each servo with his lower arms surronded by box-like armor to the elbow. His optics were actually a soft red instead of the deep bloody color. The wings were attached to his lower arms and his shoulders. The helm was designed fashionably. There were a set of three crests that pointed to the back of his head. His cerulean and neon yellow armor gleamed in the moonlight. A black face mask with red high lights was drawn over his mouth. His face was a purplish blue color. He kinda looked simian, but right now, he looked protective, determined.

The mech looked into the optic that centered Lugnut's forehead and growled, "Well, well, well. Looks like what we have here is an unlawful assembly." He knocked him to the ground.

Blitzwing just scoffed. "Vho do vou think vou are, interfering vith our plans, traitor?"

Jetstorm folded his arms. "I'm someone who's doing the right thing."

Lugnut stepped forward. "You know, you have a lot of nerve showing your face to us!"

Jetstorm got closer to his face. "Trust me," his voice was now filled with venom that sent shivers down Rachel's spines. "I have a lot more guts to stand up to girly mechs such as you two and your cowardly leader."

Lugnut was steaming mad. "No one calls Megatron a coward and gets away with it, traitor!" He raised his first up high, but Jetstorm kneed him right in the stomach before bringing his elbow down on his back.

Blitzwing charge at him right before he ducked and rolled quickly out of the way, causing the bot to trip over Lugnut.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you boys downtown...in pieces!" He cackled before transformed his entire arms into blasters and aimed them at the duo.

Lugnut and Blitzwing struggled to stay up. When they saw his blasters, there really wasn't worth a chance to put up a fight.

Blitzwing growled. "Thez ez not the end, traitor. Ve vill come back for her, and you can be sure that ve'll have our revenge!" He forced Lugnut to get up as they all ran away from them.

Rachel was shocked at the events that just happened. Jetstorm looked down at her and knelt in front of her. He asked. "You okay?"

Rachel finally found her tongue. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the help."

Jetstorm nodded before they heard an engine's sound. They looked up and watched as a huge Blackbird flew towards him. Jetstorm frowned and narrowed his eyes before he realized who it might be. But before he could react, the Blackbird transformed and skidded in front of him. The Transformer he was facing was big. He was probably bigger than his leader! He was dark blue and gray with an ashy yellow face and optics that burn red. Two jet wings laid on his shoulders and the cockpit rested on his chest. This guy had no resemblance of Starscream, the Decepticon second-in-command. But that wasn't the part that shocked him.

"My friend," Dreadwing said, "you're here. Now, it's time to come home."

Rachel gasped, but Jetstorm in front of her. "Home? Cybertron, you mean?"

"Come now," Dreadwing said, ignoring his question as he stretched a servo out to him. "Megatron is expecting us."

Nearly gasping, Jetstorm stumbled. "I'm not going back to that…that monster that was my leader."

"No intention will come when—Wait, what do you mean by 'was'?"

"You heard me," Jetstorm seethed. "I am no _longer_ a Decepticon. I…I…I have joined the Autobot cause." Jetstorm prayed his old friend would either understand and leave or put him out of his misery. But what he heard next was unexpected.

"You have been with the Autobots for quite some time," says Dreadwing. "Maybe being with your comrades will help set you straight."

Jetstorm could hear car engines nearby. If he could stall for a little while, maybe the other Autobots could stop him. "How do you even know where I was? I terminated my signature before I escaped to Earth."

"Soundwave has his ways," Dreadwing said, sounding very annoyed. "Let's go, before I be the one who loses my patience."

Jetstorm took a step back just as he heard:

"Keep away from him!" Rachel cried out before she took off.

Dreadwing and Jetstorm froze in their places before Dreadwing snapped back to reality. "Well, looks like you didn't have to trick them."

Jetstorm didn't waste any time. He immediately punched his old comrade in the face before he scooped up a running Rachel and took off. The desperation to get away from Dreadwing caused him to run faster.

Dreadwing roared Jetstorm's name behind them. They stumbled through the trees as Rachel screamed, "Jack! Jack!" She saw three vehicles gather by the lake and Jetstorm ran towards them. "Help us!"

(––– ^^^ –––)

All four of them heard a scream. Jack looked up and caught a blue and yellow mech running out of the woods with Rachel in his hand. What was worse was the mech that was chasing him. The Autobots felt their chassis crawl with horror as they saw the foursome running towards them. The worst sight they saw was that Dreadwing was only a few paces behind.

A green terrain pick up truck immediately appeared out of nowhere and dumped Miko by them. He shifted into robot mode and transformed his hand into a wrecking ball as he charged forward. He jumped over them while smashing Dreadwing with his fist, sending the Decepticon flying backwards into the forest.

Rachel peeked from behind Jetstorm's hands as Dreadwing crashed before looking up at him. "Just so you know," she said, "the humans won't be happy about this."

Jetstorm looked down at her. "Are you all right?"

"I am now," Rachel gasped.

"Thank the Allspark there aren't any humans living up here," he stated as he watched Dreadwing emerge from the forest. "Ah, scrap."

"Jetstorm, you get that kid behind us," Arcee ordered as he walked towards him.

Dreadwing stopped in front of them. He observed Rachel glaring daggers at him before he sneered, "I suppose you will give up your spark to protect them."

"Get out of here," Cliffjumper growled.

Dreadwing scowled as he turned his attention to the kids. "Let's see if your new friend truly does care," he said as he aimed his missiles towards the woods and blasted at the old warehouse, causing to to burn. "The little boy of yours is still inside," he taunted. "Let him burn if you're that heartless."

Rachel looked to the warehouse as the flames cackled loudly. She hesitated, before she finally took off towards it. Miko cried out as she ran after her with Jack at her heels.

"Guys, no!" Arcee shouted as she tried to stop him, but the motorcycle bot appeared and stopped her, batting her to the side.

"I don't think so," he said, "Your fight is with us."

Arcee groaned as she got back on her pedes. Cliffjumper shot a glare at them before saying, "Get out of here."

But Bulkhead already let out a battle cry as he charged towards them, tackling the motorcycler. Cliffjumper made contact with the base as Arcee and Bumblebee took their fight with Dreadwing.

"Ratchet, we've got a situation here!" Cliffjumper barked. "We need medical attention. Looks like the kids could be hurt."

/_I'm on it._/

(––– ^^^ –––)

A portal opened and a white and red/orange mech came rushing out of it before running for the warehouse. As soon as he was inside, he had to cover his head as debris fell down. "Hello!" he shouted. "Somebody answer me!" He didn't get a response. He glanced around, but he didn't see them anywhere. That's when he heard a yelp.

He took off in that direction, dodging pieces of debris as he went. He eventually reached a room where he saw a human boy limping and dragging a boy no more than twelve as carefully as he could with a dog trailing him. "Are there any more?" he shouted.

"Rachel...Miko..." he wheezed. "In the room." He limped towards the entrance.

"Rachel!" he shouted. By the time he got into the room, a girl—the one he assumed was Rachel—was dragging another girl with her.

Ratchet picked them up before saying, "Come on, let's get out of here."

He headed straight out of the warehouse, making sure the girls were awake. When they got outside, the older boy set the younger boy down just as Rachel started coughing. Ratchet set her down as she collapsed down to her knees. "Jetstorm…" she choked.

The unconscious girl immediately awaken and bolted upwards. "Raf!" she shouted.

"Wake up," the older boy stated as he gave the boy a slight nudge. "Please, respond."

Rachel crawled over and pressed her knuckled against his nose. "He's not breathing," she wheezed. "He needs oxygen."

"Scrap," Jack breathed as he immediately began doing CPR. "Breathe!" He felt in front of his nose. He still wasn't breathing. He began doing CPR again when a man in his late fourties with reddish orange hair streaked with grey, eyes that carried a tint of green, and wearing a CMO uniform appeared.

"Step aside," he ordered as he knelt down beside the boy, oxygen mask in hand. He worked quickly to get the mask on him.

The older boy slowly approached. He felt sick as he watched Ratchet tried to revive him. "Is...that you?" he asked. "I mean, how did..."

"Holoform, child," Ratchet snapped, looking up at him. "Something I invented while the others were retrieving you and your friends."

The dog was growling a little bit, unsure whether to trust him or not. Rachel knelt down and clung onto him. "How is he?" she asked, starting to sound normal.

"If he doesn't start breathing he'll die," Ratchet remarked as he finished putting the mask on him. He checked for a pulse. "No!"

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, panicking.

"He doesn't have a pulse!" Ratchet roared.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Ratchet's cry was loud enough for both factions to hear. They paused from their fight and looked to the woods. The motorcycle mech scowled, "So the human is dead."

Arcee glared at the Decepticons. "This is _your_ fault!"

"Don't worry, dearie. You'll soon be joining him in the grave," the mech remarked before he and Dreadwing took off.

(––– ^^^ –––)

It was after they left that Rafael began to cough. His brown eyes fluttered open, bloodshot from the smoke. "Oh," he groaned.

"Oh, god, you gave us a heart attack!" Jack exclaimed, sitting him up. He instantly leaned on him.

"Am I dead?" his voice rasped.

"No. You're safe now."

He squeezed his eyes a little bit before they shot back open. "Thank you," he sighed, shaking. "Thank you."

"You're…welcome."

"Bruno…is he okay?" Rafael asked as he looked over to where Rachel was sitting by Bruno.

"He's fine," Jack replied. He looked down at the boy before he asked, "Well, do you remember what happened?"

He paused thoughtfully. "Well, I was out here when this guy came out of nowhere and knocked me out. And call me crazy, but I could have sworn it was a giant robot."

Jack stiffened. "Um, call me crazy too, but you—

"Is he okay?" Rachel gasped in a raspy voice.

The holoform looked to Jack who nodded in confirmation. He knelt next to Rafael before saying, "Rafael, did this guy hurt you before he knocked you out?"

"He tried, but I got away."

"Thank God for that," Jack mumbled.

"The others will be here soon," Rachel stated.

"Then you can start by carrying him to my trans—ambulance so I can check him a little more," the holoform ordered.

Jack carefully carried Rafael over to the ambulance. He looked back and watched as Rachel was struggling to get Miko to move.

"Rafael…before we get back on the trail there are a couple things that I need to explain."

"Like what?"

"First of all, I want you to know where we'll be going there are some more people, but just remember that we're here if you don't feel comfortable around older people," he confessed. "And secondly you did in fact see a giant robot. Dreadwing was his name. But on the plus side we have other giant transformers on our side."

Rafael laughed weakly saying, "Oh great. I've run into a psycho."

"I'm not lying to you; I'll prove it to you when we get back to their base."

"This I got to see."

(––– ^^^ –––)

Jack felt a smile tug across his lips when he saw the expression fall across Rafael's face. He wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or not.

"Uh, Rafael...?" said Rachel in an uneasy tone.

"Oh my God!"

"Jack?" Miko squeaked and watched as some color returned to his face.

"What were they?" he demanded.

"Calm yourself, will you?" said Rachel. "They call themselves the Autobots. They're the friendly ones here. That guy who kidnapped you was a Decepticon."

Rafael was shaking furiously. "Are you guys sure I'm not dead?"

"Yes," Rachel said in a flat voice.

"But how are they here? I mean, who made them?" Rafael babbled.

"Oh, here we go again," Rachel mumbled.

"Well, I think it's time to talk about what we call 'birds and bees,'" said Miko. She cleared her throat and recited, "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much—

"SHUT UP!" Rachel yelled, causing Miko to jump.

(––– ^^^ –––)

"So there I am on a lookout, when out of nowhere these high beams lit up my rear view. And then it hits me...I'm illegally parked."

"_Another parking ticket?_"

"Better...The boot!"

"_Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove._"

"Bingo! So the local Police do their thing, and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe, and BANG!"

"_New York's finest soil themselves._"

"You know me, Bumblebee. You mess with Cliffjumper..."

"_And you get the horns._" Then something came up to his mind as the red Autobot laughed. "_I'm not sure how that complies with the Autobot rule number one—maintain low profile._"

"What can I say? Scouting around for energon makes you feel lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

Bumblebee stared at him. "_Like Minnesota is a party. We're leaderless wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff._"

Cliffjumper wanted to reply but a blue motorcycle came zooming in and transformed. She walked over to the pile of energon and grabbed a cube.

"Any signs of him yet, Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"Not a word," Arcee affirmed.

Bumblebee turned away. "_I really don't like this._"

"What? The Rock of Ages not your thing?" Jetstorm guessed.

"_No, it doesn't seem right,_" Bumblebee said, rubbing his chin. "It's been too easily lately. Megatron's troops usually pack a whooper."

"Well, he is pretty tipsy if you ask me," said Cliffjumper. "What does he have? Pilates?"

"_Huh?_"

"Some human thing. You might have missed some things doing time as scout."

Coming in next was Bulkhead. He immediately transformed within seconds. Arcee glanced at him.

"What took you?" she asked.

"Traffic," the mech answered.

"So, what was your story about the kid?" Cliffjumper asked Arcee.

"Well, I was cruisin' while cloaked when I heard an explosion in the distance," she said. "When I got to the sight I came across three Decepticons and found them all unconscious. I was about to terminate them when I found a human boy laying there. So I just took him up and kinda patched him up."

"Human?" Bulkhead repeated.

"I guess he got caught in the action and the others were, I don't know, a little busy at the time."

"_This can't be good,_" Bumblebee mumbled. "_If Megatron gets his hands on him, then he surely would be in greater trouble than what we know of._"

"But you have to also realize there is still more trouble then what we expect. The Decepticons are closing in. We need to be more careful this time then the last," Arcee said.

"Like our little old friend that almost got us killed!" seethed the green mech**.**

Jetstorm glared at him. "_How_ was this my fault?"

"Because you use to be one of them!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Bulkhead! Jetstorm! Just take a chill for a second," Cliffjumper yelled. "Now is not the time to be yelling like it's the end of the world."

They both seemed to have calmed down, but no one wanted to talk.

"And besides, it wasn't entirely Jetstorm's fault Optimus is not with us on Earth right now," Ratchet defended. "I mean, yes. True he had us in that mess in the first place. But Optimus had been the one who volunteered to stay behind. Something I now wished I had done instead of him."

_The War has lasted long. But on this day, much is about to get worse. Jetstorm ran with Optimus and Arcee towards the waiting vessel that would take them to a distant world. All of them did not know the world's name, nor would they ever know until they got there. But if they were to survive, they had to depart immediately._

_The cerulean and yellow mech stopped and turned, waiting for their top spy to catch up._

_"Arcee, hurry!" he shouted. "The ship will not wait!"_

_"Go without me," she said. "I'll only slow you down!"_

_Optimus picked her up and began to carry her towards the ship, Jetstorm followed closely behind._

_"Autobots! Stop them!" a familiar voice shouted._

_The three of them turned, and faced a terrifying mech._

_"Demolisher," Optimus hissed, setting Arcee down gently._

_She placed a servo on his shoulder._

_"Don't," she said. "We've got to keep going! Don't look back, just go!"_

_"But…"_

_"Come on!" Jetstorm said, scooping the two-wheeler up._

_Optimus nodded and they both rushed towards the vessal. The ship was so far away, how in the name of Primus were they supposed to make it in time? The Decepticons fired upon the trio, right as they made it into the courtyard. The ship's ramp was beginning to close, so they ran even faster._

_Arcee looked up and saw five familiar shapes in the doorway, two friends of Optimus. They all tried to stop the ramp from rising, but the ship was too stubborn. Jetstorm immediately skidded to a stop and grabbed Optimus before he fired his jet pack and they flew up to the opening. Jetstorm handed Arcee to Bumblebee before passing the Autobot leader to Bulkhead and Ratchet._

"_Is everyone on board?" Ratchet asked._

"_I think so," Arcee answered._

_Someone cried out in pain. Everyone turned to find one of the mechs stumbling backwards before falling out of the ship. Arcee shrieked. Optimus' optics widen before they narrowed and he rushed to the opening._

"_What are you doing?!" Jetstorm shouted._

_The high class warrior stopped and glared at him._

_"I'm going to stay with him," he said. "You just keep the ship going. We will find you, just go!"_

_"_We're not leaving you,_" Bumblebee said stubbornly._

_"Autobots," Optimus snarled, "you have to. Your survival is essential to our cause!"_

_"_Your_ survival is critical to us too," Arcee said, grasping his servos._

_Optimus sighed._

_"You are making this harder than it is already," he groaned. "I will not leave one of our soldiers alone down there with them, you must go!"_

_Nobody moved._

_He growled._

_"Jetstorm, keep this going!" he snapped. "We'll be fine!"_

_An explosion had rocked the ship. Seizing his chance, Optimus turned and leaped out of the ship. He heard their voices calling out. The Autobot leader landed next to the soldier and careful put his arm around his waist. He glanced up and saw Arcee's and Bulkhead's faces that begged him to hurry up, but the doors had sealed the ship. The ship's thrusters blazed and the vessel took off. Optimus saw the lower shutters of Jetstorm's optics rise, showing his sadness. At least the crew was safe._

_For now._

_Optimus helped the soldier get into an alleyway, right as the Decepticons flooded the courtyard._

"_It's all right, Ultra Magnus," he said as they made their way. "I'm going to get you out of here."_

_Back on the ship, Arcee and Bulkhead stared at the door in disbelief._

_"Arcee? Bulkhead? Jetstorm" Ratchet asked, softly. "Where are Optimus and Ultra Magnus?"_

_None of them answered._

"_Are they...dead?"_

_Arcee pressed her forehead against the doors._

"_No. But...they're trapped."_

Lake Superior was the last place they wanted to land in. When the Autobots dragged themselves to the shore, they were miserable to ditch the Ark so they could save their own skin. Life sucked for them. At lease in the meantime.

"This truly is a Primus-forsaken place," Ratchet mumbled.

"I didn't see any Decepticons at first," Arcee stated. "I didn't see anybody."

"_Well, it's not like we were going to,_" Bumblebee pointed out. "_What were ye expecting; the sacred Iacon treasures to be floating in front of us and we would be in for an epic adventure?_"

"He has a point," Bulkhead agreed, "but it should still be around here somewhere."

"It's here," Jetstorm informed. "Megatron never once gave up what he wants."

"And does it matter?" Ratchet began, coming up beside him. "We're trapped here by your doing, no different than that of a mere sacrifice."

"_Then what else can we do?_" Bumblebee asked.

Cliffjumper bent down and picked up a handful of sand that rested in a corner. He was surprised as he watched some of the particles cascade from his hand. "Interesting."

"Arcee, tell Ratchet what happened," Bulkhead said.

Arcee glared at him.

"What happened?" Ratchet questioned.

"Avoiding war," Arcee said.

"Arcee!"

"Fine." And she told him her story.

Ratchet seemed taken back. "Human?"

"I guess he was caught in a crossfire of some sort," Arcee said. "I don't know. This whole entire planet is infested with Decepticons."

"True enough indeed," Ratchet commented. Then continued, "However, if the Decepticons perceived the humans as our allies if they were discovered, their lives could be in jeopardy. Especially the one who Arcee managed to recover. We must ensure no harm will come to him."

"Whoa, hold on, doc bot," Cliffjumper said. "You want to keep the children here?"

"They will be safer here than out there," Ratchet said. "Especially if he comes for him."

Small footsteps could be heard from the hallway. All six pairs of optics watched as four humans and a dog came in.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Jack felt tense as he entered the room filled with giant robots. He had been use to the Decepticons, but to see those who were willing to sacrifice their lives to liberate their home world made him very uneasy. Especially even if he was saved by one.

When he entered the room, he immediately recognized Arcee. The other mechs, however, he did not. The first one he saw was the red one, the one he soon confirmed to be Cliffjumper as Arcee called him. He was rather bulky build, with wheels placed on his forearms and legs. The grill and headlights formed a belt, and the horns from the hood were now placed on his head, making him look a bit like a devil.

The one next to him was green, with rather short legs and wide jaw. He was large. Actually, no, huge!

The yellow and black one was almost the same size as Arcee, maybe a few inches taller. His helmet was plain, two door wings were placed on his back, and wheels made up his shoulders. He had large teal colored optics. Where a mouth should have been was covered with a sheet of metal. He looked young, yet he was muscular

The other mech he had not yet seen had feet that looked almost like Megatron's and his legs were covered with guards. He had thick clawed digits on each servo with his lower arms surrounded by box-like armor to the elbow. His optics were actually a soft red instead of the deep bloody color. The wings were attached to his lower arms and his shoulders. The helm was designed fashionably. There were a set of three crests that pointed to the back of his head. His armor was cerulean and xanthous. A black face mask with red high lights was drawn over his mouth. His face was a purplish blue color.

The medic that had saved them earlier stared down at them with curiosity in his optics.

"Um, hi," greeted Rachel. "I'm Rachel."

"I'm Raf," said Rafael.

"I'm Miko," Miko exclaimed as she rushed up to the green one. "What's yours?"

"Bulkhead," he answered nervously.

"Cool! What do you transform into? I bet your a truck. A monster truck. Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever used a wrecking ball for a punch bag? How tall are you? How come you guys are all so tall? I mean, where are you from?"

"This girl seems to be a little too enthusiastic," the blue and yellow one affirmed, his mask slightly moving before turning to the medic. "Can I take her out?"

"What?" all the kids yelped. Well, all except one.

"Thank you," Rachel thanked.

"What?" Jack and Raf shrieked.

"Hey!" Miko pouted.

Bruno whined.

"Jetstorm, you know we are not to harm the humans," Ratchet scolded angrily. "What is with you?"

"What?" said Jetstorm. "I'm just saying that we could. It's an option."

"Your only option?" asked Arcee.

"Your only option?" Jetstorm mimicked.

Rachel began to walk forward, but Jack grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"Hey, Jack—

"What?" Jack said. "Don't you see? They're probably secretly working for Megatron. How else would they know that we were in trouble?"

"Maybe if someone didn't trigger that explosion," Rafael stated as he glared at Miko.

"Then why were there a pair of royal blue optics spying on us yesterday?" Jack hissed.

"Royal blue?" Jetstorm scoffed. "What rubbish! None of us have royal blue. The only one who did is..." He cut himself off instantly as his optics widen. "Is it..."

"Yeah," Jack said, putting his hands on his hips. "We were in a shack and I had sent a message via old style when I saw a pair of optics in the woods. I knew we were being spied on so I decided to enroute us to Duluth."

Rachel gasped.

"Jack, that could be it! What if he heard our conversation while we were gathering food and is on his or her way right now to there?"

Jack raised his brows.

"We have to leave," Ratchet announced.

"What?" the Autobots squawked.

"I know we have just gotten here, but the Ark is still in the lake," Ratchet said. "Most of our equipment is still in there, mainly all of the good and important ones. We must make haste in case it is who we think it is. Let's roll out." As he said that he transformed into an ambulance.

Arcee looked down at Jack before becoming a blue Suzuki GSX-R motorcycle with white and black highlights, Bulkhead a green All-terrain pickup truck, the yellow one—the one we know as Bumblebee—into a yellow and black Chevy Camaro GT, and Jetstorm into a blue and yellow F-15 stealth jet.

"You're definitely going to like us, actually," said Cliffjumper as he transformed in a red Dodge Challenger and let Rachel and Bruno inside of him. "Here, we'll get you to Duluth."

* * *

******Author's Note:** In the words of Waspinator 'Took forever, but waaay worth it!' Jeepers, this has to be the longest chapter I have ever done. There will probably be longer ones, but only time will tell. So for now please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: As always, I want to thank my reviewers (and my newest one) for reviewing.

Autobot Slipstream: Yeah, I live and grew up here in good ol' Minnesota. I just wish that sometimes I could get out of my town and go explore my home state. Such a shame I live in a small town with practically nothing to do.

Antex-the Legendary Zoroark: That was a really old idea from an old story. This series basically had a history from last year.

BeastRage the Hunter: Yes, almost the entire team has shown up. Just one more member and it'll be completed.

Well, enough talk from. Onward into the story!

* * *

4. Between Heaven and Hell

_We are the kings and queens that were promised_

_We were the phantoms_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_**Between Heaven and Hell**_

_Heaven and Hell_

They stopped not far from the city borders. Jack immediately got off of Arcee as he heard the others get out of their rides and heard the transformations. Rachel ran up to him.

"Jack...I'm worried now," she murmured.

"I know. Stay close. You'll be safer."

Her hair was tangled and sweaty; her face and clothes were smudged with dirt, but she still, somehow, managed to look fresh. Jack held her hand. They didn't notice a pair of whiskey colored eyes watching them with a cold feeling inside of her.

"Miko, you okay?"

She looked up at Bulkhead. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous."

"It'll be okay. We'll keep you safe."

"I know."

Suddenly there were a whirring sound. "You two, over here, _now,_" Ratchet ordered.

Jack pulled a face, but they started towards him. Six Autobots were ready for battle; Bulkhead ushered his charge behind his pedes, pointing his other cannon in all directions.

"I've picked up his sig," he muttered.

They waited. Every breath broke the silence. Rachel found hers appearing before her eyes.

Bruno's growl shattered the silence. Rachel edged closer to Jetstorm, Miko to Bulkhead, Rafael to Bumblebee, and Jack to Arcee. She saw a dark spec in the sky and heard the soft whine of gears. Cliffjumper aimed the mouth of his cannon into the distance.

Rafael whispered, "What's he waiting for?"

Jack gulped, causing Arcee to crouch even lower._Rachel_ edged farther to Jetstorm._Bulkhead_ looked angry now. He crouched down in front of Miko; Ratchet glanced behind him to make sure they were completely shielding the kids. Jack kept close to Arcee.

"Stay down," the female warrior muttered.

"Never thought of leaving you," Jack said.

"Where the _frag _is he?" Bulkhead hissed.

"He just responded," Cliffjumper answered. "He's on his way. Two to three minutes."

"Too long."

Something transformed and landed in front of them in the forest's shadows, skidding from the left to the right before coming to a complete stop. Rachel could make out a dark silhouette; it stood directly in front of the Autobots.

The shape remained totally still for a long moment. Then it stepped into the moonlight.

"It's him," Rachel breathed.

Jack was pale. "Yep."

Rachel's eyes examined the newcomer. Whoever he was, he barely had an effect on their fellow Autobots' sparks no doubt. And then:

"Optimus!"

Everyone screamed. Bumblebee rushed up and hugged the newcomer.

"Hey, Optimus!" Bulkhead yelled as he ran up and crushed him in a bear hug. "Where have you been, boss bot?"

"Autobots, it is all right," Optimus assured. "I am fine. Now please move. I would like to speak to the humans."

The giant had blue legs with tires forming his knees and ankles. His abs were formed from a grill. Then the kids noticed the headlights forming the back of his hands and truck windows on his chest. If they could see it, they would notice tires on his back, just between the smoke stacks.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he introduced himself. "I mean you no harm."

Jack gathered up his courage and walked up to him. Brave kid, I must admit.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons," Dad answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," Arcee said.

"Okay," Jack said, turning his gaze back to Optimus. "Why are _they _here?"

Optimus knelt down closer to Jack.

"A fair question, boy," he said. "In part, because _our_ planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost," Optimus started, "for our world's supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots…and Decepticons alike."

And he began the story of his race's war.

"The combat was fierce. And endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

As he finished, Miko gave a yawn.

"Is there going to be a quiz?" she asked.

"Miko," Rachel scolded.

"What? Isn't there?"

"So…what does Megatron…or any of this," Rachel asked, "have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time," Dad said, softly, worriedly. "But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic."

(––– ^^^ –––)

"Soundwave," a sinister voice hissed. "I trust that you and Ravage have found the information we need."

Soundwave nodded in silence.

"Excellent," the shadowy figure exhaled deeply. "Prime would be devastated once he hears his beloved one is crying for him."

"Never worked before, never will."

He glared at the Decepticon trooper that stood nearby. "What?"

"If she stayed strong when you dragged her away, then there's likely a chance she'll still won't cry now," the trooper explained. "And even if it did worked, how do we know if it—AH!"

A clawed hand swoop down and tore through his chest and distinguishing his spark. As he retracted his arm, the trooper dropped dead.

"Soundwave, the information."

The screen of his visor flickered on and showed one of the children on a motorcycle with two cars following it. Their leader was shocked.

"Autobots?" he questioned. He began to think to himself before he said, "How long have they known?"

"About a few hours now, my lord," another mech said.

"Hmm, interesting. I assume that the traitor is amongst them, Starscream?"

"Yes, my liege."

"Ah, yes! Our luck has changed. So he is alive after all." Megatron stood from his throne with sheer joy. "Make ready for an assault. Tell Thrust his…dear friend wants to come home."

(––– ^^^ –––)

They say there was a time for peace and a time for war; a time to kill and a time to love. Well, whoever wrote that poem never mentioned what to do when you have Miko as a party member.

"Will somebody please shut her up?" Jetstorm groaned the next night as they neared the Ark.

"That's Miko to you," Rachel said, scratching behind Bruno's ear.

Optimus stopped when they had reached the ship and turned to them. "Children, first answer my question—how have you come aware of our arrival?"

Jack and Rachel looked at each other.

Optimus nodded to show them he understood. "I see."

"So, if you guys aren't Decepticons, then what are you?" Jack asked.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Optimus answered. "You can call us Autobots."

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel said. "I'm Rachel Broussard and this is Jack Darby and Raf Esquivel and Miko Nakadai."

Jack gaped at her. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"What? They don't seem that bad," she replied. "Come on, which one of them is the mean one?"

Everyone immediately pointed at Ratchet, causing the medic to grumble under his breath.

Optimus nodded before saying, "Children, I have the answers to your questions, but under the circumstances we are in, I believe you four and anyone else will not be safe now because you are being hunted down."

Jack frowned. "What does that mean?"

"You kids might have to stick around with us until we know it's safe for you to wander on your own," Cliffjumper explained.

"But that is totally insane," Jack stated.

"Are you crazy? I'm living a dream here in Botswana! And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko proclaimed.

Rachel's rolled her eyes before they darted from one of the Autobots to another. "So, you guys are good here?"

They nodded.

"But you won't hurt us?"

"None of us will," Cliffjumper said.

"There is no need to be afraid," Optimus said softly. "This here—" He nodded at Bulkhead "—is Bulkhead, a former Wrecker."

Bulkhead looked down at the kids with a nod.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

The kids looked up at the medic, who didn't seemed to be pleased about this either. "Don't expect any sympathy from me."

"Not a problem," said Jack.

"This is my first lieutenant," Optimus pointed. "Designation: Cliffjumper."

"Greetings, fella," Cliffjumper said.

"So, wait," Jack spoke. "If you guys are from another planet, how do you know how to speak Earth languages?"

"We have learn them through what you call the internet," the femme answered.

"This is our top spy, Arcee," Optimus introduced. "And our scout, Bumblebee."

"His vocal cords were damaged in battle," Ratchet told the kids. "I am still working on them."

"You will also know our only class seeker Jetstorm," Optimus indicated the mech who kind of gave them a cold look.

"Something tells me you're not here for exploration," Miko finally said.

Gee, what was your first clue? someone asked mentally to themselves.

"We are here looking for a certain relic so we can restore Cybertron," Optimus answered. "And we must find it before Megatron does."

Rachel nearly trembled. "Megatron?"

"Who is Megatron?" Miko asked.

Rachel leaned in towards her. "The creepy guy you met that was holding me and Jack prisoner."

"Oh."

There was a long, thoughtful silence. Rachel's eyes darted from Jack to Miko to Rafael to the Autobots before they rested on the ground.

"If this thingimabopper is so important to you, then what makes you think the Decepticons would want it more badly than you guys do?" Jack demanded.

"Because if the Decepticons find the artifact," Ratchet spoke, "he'll...well, let's just say that whatever he is up to it would diabolically terminate inferior races of this planet."

"But you said it would—" Cliffjumper began, but Ratchet shot a glare at him.

Optimus glared at him before he returned to the kids. "Rachel, Jack, Raf, and Miko, because of some of these conditions the war has brought upon us, you'll be attended at all times outside of the base at daytime—well, not all the time. Arcee, can you take Jack?"

"Honored," Arcee chirped, giving the human boy a smile.

"Bulkhead, are there any offenses if you are willing enough to have Miko under your care?"

"Not a problem," Bulkhead said, smiling at Miko.

"Bumblebee, how would you feel of having Raf for a charge to help you with your scout studies?"

"Wouldn't mind at all," Bumblebee mused.

"And Rachel," Optimus spoke. He seemed hesitate. His gaze seemed long and hard. Rachel was still waiting for his answer.

Finally Optimus said, "Rachel may help our newest ally to prove himself to me. To us."

Rachel frowned. Jetstorm asked it for her. "How?"

"In exchange for your place," Optimus explained, "I am about to offer her your services." Jetstorm stared at him, as did she. "Rachel happens to be our latest ally so far, but since we are far busy with other things she is in need of one."

It took a few moments for this to sink in. Then came the protests that made Bruno hide behind the kids.

"You're suggesting him to be her guardian?" Arcee fumed. "Are you crazy, Optimus?"

"Say what?" Jetstorm spat.

"Prime, _I _will take up the position!" Cliffjumper said, waving his hand.

Optimus smiled. "I am grateful for that, Cliffjumper, but this is his opportunity to prove himself to us. Rachel," he said, looking down at her, "would _you _mind having him as a guardian? It's your choice."

Jack held his breath. He could have sworn he heard some of Margeret in him somewhere.

Rachel, on the other hand, pondered for a moment. True, this Decepticon was probably made of pure evil, but maybe this was what she needed: to jump-start her life. Since her brother died, everything fell apart. There was a space that needed filling. She could refuse the offer and continue to be nothing, or she could agree...and live a little.

"I'll do it," she announced with a smile and a fist.

There was a general murmur of discussion. Cliffjumper scowled.

"Don't blame me if this goes wrong," he grumbled.

Jetstorm had an odd look in his optics.

"You're taking a huge risk," he informed her.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it," she said.

No one answered afterwards. Bruno lowered his head and growled. Rafael followed the dog's gaze and instantly pointed right behind them. The group turned around, just in time to see a giant ship above them, coming their way.

"Quick! Get back into the forest!" Optimus ordered. Immediately they all dashed straight into the forest and behind the evergreen trees. Peeking out, Jack watched as the gigantic ship past. He stepped out to look to see where it was going, but someone grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back in.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Arcee snarled.

"No," Jack stammered quietly.

To his surprise, Arcee's expression soften as he let him go. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Jack hesitated before he looked back at the ship. "Why are you guys hiding from that?"

"Well, if you're not a Decepticon warrior, like the seven of us..." Bulkhead explained.

"The Decepticons would show no mercy and take you to their ship..." Cliffjumper instructed.

"Where they will hold you down on the dissection table and then—" Arcee turned away, but they got the point.

"Megatron can't seriously be this heartless, can he?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard of in our cities until now," Optimus answered. "And if he uses this artifact for his purpose, and if I'm correct, the results could be catastrophic."

"There must be some way you guys can hide from them," Rachel said, looking up at Optimus.

Optimus seemed very thoughtful when she asked that. She could see the look in his optics for a while until he said thoughtfully, "There might be a way."

(––– ^^^ –––)

"So cool!" Jack cried out cheerfully as he rode through the wind. "You guys didn't tell me you could do this!"

Arcee smiled as she tried out her new form with the human boy sitting on the seat of her vehicle mode. "Believe it, kiddo. This is how we roll."

Rachel sat on a small hill as she stared at the pictures of the forms of the vehicles each Autobot had taken. After studying each one, though, she set them all in a box she had and locked it with the key she had around her neck at all times as she sat crossed-legged next to the Autobot leader.

"Well, this is why you guys are called transformers," Rachel spoke.

"Yeah, we wanted to try with animals, but we left that idea to the smaller ones.

Rachel nodded when the question she had asked herself earlier popped into her head. "Optimus," she asked aloud as the duo zoomed by for the eighth time, "what's the story behind Jetstorm?"

Optimus remained quiet for a while, possibly because maybe he didn't hear her. She was startled when he finally said, "Jetstorm is more difficult in description than what I have known. However, there are some details I have heard of him from his former friends and comrades."

"Like what?" she asked curiously, only to receive a small pause. "Oh, come on. Please tell me?"

Optimus sighed. "This was before and during the Great War."

"I'm assuming the Great War was when you guys were fighting against Megatron," Rachel interrupted.

"Yes, now pay attention," Optimus said. "Jetstorm was once a keeper at the Hall of the original Thirteen Primes, a bookworm you would call it. Yes, we can read, but only in our language. He use to be a good and respected mech—until the war came along."

"What happened?"

"Well—" Optimus paused as Jack and Arcee came around once more, only this time to take a different road in front of them. "—before the war began, like I said, he was a keeper at the Hall of the original Thirteen Primes. It was in the late hours of the Golden Age of Cybertron. . . all of us living in absolute peace. The planet used to grow in culture, art, philosophy and science. During the war, right at the dawn of it, Jetstorm and two others broke one of our rules of Cybertron when they visited a neighboring planet three hundred miles from our destination. They were separated and both of his comrades disappeared. Only he returned."

Rachel frowned and let it all pondered into her will. "And, what, he didn't go back for them?"

"He was a young mech, Rachel. He was younger than almost all of the Autobots you met and know. He returned to Cybertron for help, but my mentor Alpha Trion didn't want to take risks. When he came across Megatron, that was when his nature began to change into the cruel and bombastic Decepticon he once was. Even Megatron wasn't sure if he should fear him or not."

"Did you manage to find his fellow friends? And if you did, where they furious about him?"

"One was young, too, and the other was forgiving. And besides, they have overcame some…changes. One day, as we were out to find their cruiser, my crew and I found her on one of the moons, dragging the young scout with her. We managed to heal them and bring them back to Cybertron—only to find it torn by war. After Ratchet repaired them completely, the femme immediately sought their old friend, and later on, I informed her that Megatron had betrayed us and he had Jetstorm."

"Was she angry?"

"Perhaps."

"What did she do?"

"She changed her name—I do not know what name she goes by then and now—and continued. I managed to catch up with her, but Jetstorm had already found her. She tried to convince him to come back, but he…well, it didn't end well. All I remembered was a jet flying off and a young femme in tears."

"How long has this war been going on?" Rachel asked.

"About a millennium years now," Optimus answered.

Rachel whistled in astonishment. "Wow."

"And it was a tricky ride to survive," she heard Cliffjumper pipe.

"Yeah, and I'm surprised you—HOLY SCRAP!" She shrieked and jumped when her eyes rested on the stranger in front of her. The guy was at lease 6'5, tall and muscular. His black hair was cut crew style and his sky blue eyes were framed with long lashes and his skin was a dark tan color. He had long arms and long legs, covered with a pair of black trousers, a white shirt with a red hoodie and black shoes. He was handsome and unrecognizable, but his voice was familiar.

"Cliffjumper?"

The Autobot infiltrator smiled as he stretched his arms out. "Like it? It's what we call a holoform. At lease Ratchet does."

"Your ticklish," another voice snarled. Rachel peered over to see a man in his early thirties nearby with his arms crossed. A dark skinned man with thick muscles, a broad face, slightly narrowed blue eyes—Why do all of them have them?—short black hair, and dressed in military attire.

"He has been trying, Bulkhead," Optimus informed him.

"But he didn't!" he snapped.

"That one part is highly sensitive," Cliffjumper told him.

Bulkhead's eyes narrowed at him. "When did you ever bother about telling me that?"

"So, wait. I'm confused. What's a holoform?" asked Rachel.

"A new technology Ratchet had thought about," Optimus explained. "To you, we are human, but it is something we projected to help blend in to your society a lot more better. I assume you know what a hologram is, correct?"

"Um, yes."

"It is a lot like that, but solid completely."

"Seriously?" Rachel turned to Cliffjumper's holoform before she got up and walked over to him. She placed a hand firmly on his shoulder and realized what Optimus said was true. God and all, it was true!

"Geez! This is incredible. I wish we had technology like you guys do."

"Ratchet, I don't think this is such a good idea," a voice spoke. They turned to find the medic's holoform standing by the camaro with a boy on the hood, moping. He looked like he was her age, dark blonde hair, electric blue eyes, rosy skin, and adorable. He reminded her of some kid she knew, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Looking at his clothes, he was wearing a yellow shirt with a black jacket, fingerless gloves, black jeans, and black shoes with yellow stripes.

"You look like an actual bumblebee," Cliffjumper teased.

"Precisely why he hates it!" Rafael said.

"Quit yer whining!" Ratchet snapped. "Be glad he can blend in."

Suddenly, a motorcycle and its rider appeared and came to a halt. Jack got off before a woman in her early twenties materialized on the seat. She had striking blue eyes rimmed with purple with dark brown hair pixie style and wore a white shirt with two V-shaped blue stripes on her jacket and leather jeans with boots. She followed Jack towards them.

"I trust you handled it well," Ratchet concerned Jack.

"Oh, yeah, I love it when two arms mysteriously wrap around my arms and all of the sudden, there's a girl right behind me," Jack told him sarcastically.

"Oh! Good. That was my idea," Ratchet stated with a grin.

"You're a jerk!" Jack said.

"Whatever. You're next, Prime."

Optimus nodded as he stepped forward and transformed into a semi truck. Ratchet popped the hood open and got to work until he slammed the hood down.

"Try it now."

Suddenly, a man in his late thirties began to materialize before their eyes. Cropped brown hair, sapphire eyes, well-built. He wore a red coat, a pair of blue Levis, and ankle boots.

"Nice," Rachel mused.

Cliffjumper appeared with Bulkhead on his tail. "Speaking of which, where's the bird?"

"I'm not doing it and you can't make me!" a voice snapped. They looked up to find Jetstorm standing there with his arms folded.

"Oh come on," said Miko as she peeked from her kindle and looked up at him. "It wouldn't really kill you, now would it?"

"Your constant babbling does," Jetstorm grumbled.

Rafael stepped forward.

"Jetstorm, it'll be fine," he said. "It's like being you, only...smaller and not metallic."

He didn't look convinced.

"You said he would be easy," Miko grumbled.

"I honestly thought he would be," Rafael said.

"Me? Easy?" Jetstorm scoffed. "Really, you two? It's gonna take more than that to get me to do something I would never do in a million years."

Optimus raised his brows.

"Not even close," the seeker snarled at him.

Jack suddenly saw something he had never seen for eleven years.

Rachel latched onto his pede.

"PLEASE?" she begged. "Please please _please_?"

"No!" her guardian shouted as he tried to shake her off.

"Pwetty pwease with wittle pieces of sugar on top?"

"I have no idea with that is, but no."

Rachel pouted. "Pwease?"

Her eyes got watery.

"Not that," Jetstorm moaned.

"Please...?"

"Not looking...not looking," Jetstorm told himself, tempting not to.

Rachel began to push it a little farther.

"But Jetstorm...if you do I'll let you decide our first activity."

He seemed interested.

"Okay."

Rachel looked at Jack with a goofy grin.

"Suck up," he grumbled.

"You don't seem to be getting along with your guardian either," Rachel said as she let go of Jetstorm.

Jetstorm glared at them. "Have you two been making bets behind my back?"

"No," Jack squeaked.

"Maybe," Rachel mused.

After Ratchet had installed the program into him, a man appeared in front of them. The figure was tall, almost lanky. He had long jet black that covered the right side of his face. The skin around his mouth seemed odd. A navy blue air force officer's uniform adorned his body. His hands were covered in black gauntlets. His eyes were a light shade of red. They almost looked like they were salmon colored.

Jetstorm looked himself over. "Not bad. I'm impressed, Doc."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Ratchet snapped.

"Okay, okay...Mr. Sunshine," Jetstorm teased.

Ratchet grumbled something under his breath before turning his back on him.

Rafael looked up at the Autobots. "I have a question."

"Shoot for it," Cliffjumper said with a smile.

"Well, since most of you are men, I can see here Arcee is the only one female among you," Rafael pointed out.

"As you know from your research, she is one of our best fighters on this team," said Optimus, causing Arcee to smile.

"Right. Now, I can also see your anatomy is much similar to ours in some ways," said Rafael.

"If you say so," Ratchet piped impatiently.

"So, is it possible for you to create your kind through a way we do?"

"Oh, god!" Jack groaned, covering his face.

"I do not understand your question," Optimus said.

"He wants to know if you can reproduce," Rachel answered for him.

"Yes!" Rafael exclaimed.

No one dared to answer that question.

"Well, it's quite easy to know," Cliffjumper said before clearing his throat. "When a mech and a femme love each other very much—

"Doesn't have to," Bulkhead pointed out.

"Or that," Cliffjumper continued. "Anyways, they go through this course—

"Cliffjumper, will you shut up for once?" Ratchet snapped.

It was then everyone turned to Bumblebee. They suddenly saw that he was crying.

"'Bee, what's the matter?" Rafael asked, looking at his guardian

He shook a little, shaking his head.

"Bumblebee," Arcee started, "what's wrong?"

He turned around, his eyes bloodshot. He pointed to his throat.

"His voice…" Ratchet realized.

The Autobots' eyes dimmed and their shoulders sagged as they got what was going on.

"He's afraid he won't be able to communicate…" Rachel sighed.

Rafael perked up

"The kid's got an idea," Bulkhead stated.

"'Bee?" Rafael asked.

Bumblebee turned slowly back to him.

"Do you know sign language?"

Bumblebee held his hand up, his index finger and thumb slightly apart.

"You can still talk to me," Rafael said. "My great aunt Linda, she's deaf, and Mamá taught me the language so I could speak with her."

"I went to an underground Conservation Corps down by Hinckley and met some deaf people there," Rachel added. "If you'd like, Raf and I can teach you and everyone else the things you need to know."

Bumblebee's eyes lit up happily.

And he hugged them.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I know that was quick and all, but it was worth a trip to finish. I had real fun doing this chapter and I'm sure I'll have more fun with the next one. Read and review, my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Once again, thank you for the reviews.

BeastRage the Hunter: Yeah, go Raf!

Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Glad you like it.

Autobot Slipstream: I live more in the Northwest, like an hour away from the Red River.

Well, enough chit chat from me. Enjoy!

* * *

5. Thanks For the Memories

_I'm gonna make you bend and break_

_Say your prayers but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_And who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worse you got, you better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more touch, **thanks for the memories**_

Back in Rachel's and Jack's old settlement, June was scribbling madly on a letter. The pigeon that had appeared was beginning to make itself comfortable. It always remained by her side like a dog, pecking at flies that June killed.

"At least you know how to deal away with pests," June grumbled. She looked out the window and saw Liam walking by. She rushed over and opened the window before calling out to him.

"Any signs of the kids?" she asked.

Liam looked up before shaking his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Ms. Darby." Then he walked off.

June bowed her head.

"Ms. Darby?"

She looked up to find Sierra standing there.

"I'm sorry about Jack."

"It's fine."

"Fine? How can it be fine? What if he's dead out there right now?"

"He's not dead." June braced the locket she wore. "I know he's alive. I can feel it."

(––– ^^^ –––)

The kids sat in their area of the ship, feeling uncomfortable. They had been so use to the Decepticons that they still couldn't bring themselves to talk to the Autobots. Except for Miko. She had been talking up a storm ever since. Finally Ratchet had to threaten to take a wrench to her if she didn't shut up.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded as he assessed Optimus' injuries. He had even been the least bit pleased when he had heard what happened. "You know you can't take them on alone!"

He didn't say anything, the worst look in his optics. It was then Ratchet looked out and saw something attached to his hip. "Oh no," he breathed. "What happened to him?"

"Is he dead?" Jetstorm spoke softly. "Because if it is_—_

Optimus shook his head. "This is no one's fault."

Arcee came over and sat next to him. "Optimus," she said gently, "what happened? I thought we were in the clear. We couldn't find you_—_

"Optimus, where's the map?" Ratchet asked.

Jack winced before Optimus answered, "I think Megatron has it."

"No…" both Ratchet and Arcee breathed in unison.

Jack turned away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the sphere that Margret gave him. This thing...was it the object they were talking about?

Arcee said, "We'll get it back."

He didn't say anything. Confused, Arcee spoke softly to him, "Optimus?"

"I'm not so sure I want to go back." Optimus hung his head. "I never should have left him."

"At lease he's alive and not underground, his spark lost to death forever," Arcee said.

Jack sighed as he glanced at her. "Then why do I get a feeling that something will happen in the future?" he mumbled.

Arcee looked up to him. "We'll find a way."

Jack bit his lip as he got up and walked over to a window before sitting down in front of it. Arcee looked after him sadly.

Ratchet looked at his comrades. "Does everyone else believe this?"

Bumblebee wiped his faceplates with his servo. "_I don't think Megatron has the map._"

"Then maybe they lost it," Jetstorm said, folding his arms.

Cliffjumper crossed his arms. "Something is up, and I don't like the sound of it."

"Why are we even carrying out his mission, though?" Bulkhead questioned. "This is a primative and not to mention a strange world."

Arcee looked up at the moon, her optics illuminating. "Have you ever wonder if the children had that thought, too?" she spoke, beginning her soliloquy. "Were we so different? Of course we were. Humans can, too, be violent. But I know there is some goodness in their hearts. If we were to die trying to save Cybertron from becoming extinct, so be it. Only Primus knows what lies before us. Ultra Magnus could have die trying himself. We could carry this mission out, even if we were to rip our sparks for the Allspark."

"That's suicide!" Ratchet exclaimed. "The cube was raw power. It could destroy you or all of us!"

"A necessary sacrifice if we were to uncover the mystery of the map," said Optimus. He glanced at his comrades sadly. "I believe there is more to this than meets the eye."

So much had passed into the night. Jetstorm was sitting down, cutting at a block of wood with a knife in particular. Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Arcee were sitting down doing nothing. Optimus was standing up directly. Ratchet had his left arm on one of the heavy machinery, leaning forward with his other hand on his hip.

Something eerie began to fill the silence. The other kids looked up from their activity to see what was going on. No one knew exactly were the humming was coming from.

Until Jetstorm started singing:

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

Arcee and Bumblebee started humming as Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet started to sing, too.

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

After staring at them, Optimus joined in.

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

Jack glared at them pulling out the Omnicronic Map and studied it. The strange symbols seemed to enchant him to no end. His fingers traced over them before stashing it away once more.

The very next morning, Rachel stirred in her sleep heavily before her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes darted around, wondering why the room was dark and smelled funny.

Oh, yeah.

The events came back to her instantly. The sun, the Decepticon spotting them, being called to the Council, Jack being asked to talk to Margeret, Megatron's visit, the attacks, the reason why the Cons didn't want them on the surface, the new Decepticons, Jetstorm, Dreadwing, the Autobots, the arrival of Optimus. All those memories came fast to her. And her guardian...

She lifted herself up on the musty old couch she slept on and looked around. She sighed, noticing that the others were asleep. The Autobots were not there either. Oh, well. Checking the clock, she saw she had woken up a little early, but the sun was out. She swung her legs over the side of the couch and pulled on her jacket. Her eyes noticed something in the corner. It was Jack's bow. Without thinking she grabbed it and the quiver of arrows, strapped on her boots, and headed outside.

The forest was a bit more quiet than it usually was. Rachel shrugged off the feeling as she marched down to a nearby creek. The wind flapped on her face before she heard chickadees.

Yeah, _now_ you chirp, her mind thought aloud as she stumbled down the hill. But a smile spread upon her face as she slid down the hill surrounding the creek. Her boots splashed the water as she ventured to the other side. As soon as she did, she squatted down and picked up a fistful of dirt.

"Hmm," she thought to herself as she watch in fall down to the ground. She looked up to find a small buck grazing nearby. Rachel bit her lip as her hand slowly reached for an arrow in the quiver and notched it on the string. Setting the arrow as steady as she could she raised it, prepared to make kill.

"I thought you would be out here," a voice spoke up.

Rachel yelped and accidentally set loose the arrow. They buck took off as Rachel went to retrieve it. She turned and stamped her foot. "Damn you, Jack!"

Jack stepped out of the brush, laughing. "Gotcha, didn't I?" Jack laughed.

"Not funny," Rachel groaned as she rolled her eyes. Complicated, that's what she claimed he was. She remembered it all too well.

"Now, any particular reason why you have that?"

Rachel looked down. "I wanted to try it. I could have asked, but you were asleep."

Jack shook his head as he came over to her. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks," Rachel said in embarrassment.

"It's okay," said Jack as he stood behind her. "Here, you have to keep your legs straight. Body straight, I mean. Well, let's find your blind point first."

"My what?"

"Point at that tree."

Rachel did so.

"Close one eye."

Rachel sealed her left eye.

"Now your other one. Did it move?"

"Yes."

"Then you're right handed."

"Duh. I'm right handed at everything, Robin Hood."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Why not? You like to shoot the bow and arrow. Everyone knows that he's famous for not only stealing from the rich just to feed the poor, but for also what he did to win that archery contest."

"And he got caught."

"That was the Disney version of it. The stories outside of it never mentioned anything of it."

"And the part where he met Little John?"

"They crashed into each other at the river and they duked it out until Robin fell into the river."

"And how he became an outlaw?"

"He killed one of the King's deer."

"And Maid Marian?"

"I don't really remember that part."

Jack smiled.

"Then you tell me why Morgana hates Arthur?" Rachel challenged.

Jack's face was expressionless.

"Ah ha!"

"Well, pardon me for not paying much attention in Swanson's class."

Rachel gave a small shook with a smile before she plucked up the bow from the ground and knotted the arrow. She gave out a breath before looking at her teacher. "Well?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah." He came over and stood next to her. "Okay, keep your feet...have your legs apart. Now, have one foot pointing to the target and the other pointing a little bit more outward. Now, keep your legs and back straight, but don't lock your knee caps or you'll lose conscious and we'll have a mess to clean up. Alright. Aim the arrow at the target. I'd say that slashing in the tree over there. Okay, you're going to have to pull the arrow back until your finger is at the corner of your mouth. Keep that eye of yours open. Now, fire!"

_Thwoop!_

Rachel set loose the arrow...

And almost got a hold of a person.

"Uh-oh," Rachel gulped.

It was Optimus' holoform.

Acting on instinct, Optimus managed to catch the tip of the arrow between two of his fingers. He gave the small weapon a study before glaring at the teens. "Rachel, was that necessary?"

Rachel gulped. "Uh..."

"What are you doing out here?" Jack wondered.

"I was going to ask the same," Optimus replied.

"Well, Rachel just wanted to learn archery," Jack told him.

Optimus nodded.

"You still owe us an explaination," Rachel informed.

"Ah, yes," said Optimus. "I had noticed you two were gone, but I wasn't sure where."

"Looks like the 'Papa Bear' instincts kicks in well on him," Jack grumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Uh, nothing," Jack squeaked as Rachel started to giggle.

"We should go," Rachel snorted before she took off for the base.

Jack sighed. "I suppose," he groaned before running after her with his quiver.

"Hmmm," thought Optimus as he studied the arrow in his hand.

(––– ^^^ –––)

"Ah, another day another nickel," Bulkhead groaned as he stretched his sore arms. "Don't you think so, Cliff?" He looked over to his red friend when he didn't answer him. "Cliff? Cliff!"

Cliffjumper kind of jumped and looked at the green giant. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Ah, forget it," Bulkhead teased. "You're probably thinking of someone with long lashes...and the way oil drips off of her body."

"Whoa, Bulk," Cliffjumper exclaimed. "There are kids here."

"What? They're not that young. Or that innocent."

Cliffjumper gaped up at him.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

Arcee and Bumblebee came in through the entrance, carrying what looked like Cybertronian crates of cyan blue crystals.

"Yes! We've hit the jackpot!" Cliffjumper exclaimed as he jumped up.

Jack and Rachel came in right behind them.

"What jackpot?" Rachel asked.

"_Let's just say the Cons would be short of supplies,_" Bumblebee answered as they set the crates down.

"Isn't that stealing?" Rachel asked.

"Stealing?" Cliffjumper tsked. "That's a very naughty word, young lass. We're more like...borrowing."

Jack laughed. "I'll believe that when I actually see this happen."

"That'll be the day Cliffjumper stops taking chances," Arcee said.

Cliffjumper scoffed. "Chances? You must be joking."

"Yeah?" Bulkhead laughed. "Well, that burn on your horn ain't no candle on a birthday cake."

Cliffjumper reached up and felt the tip of one of his horns that was slightly singed. "Ah, my horns are burnt."

Arcee smiled. "Probably had it coming."

"Not really," Cliffjumper grumbled.

A sharp finger tapped on Rachel's shoulder. She looked up to find Jetstorm looming over her. "I believe you owe me that little activity."

Rachel frowned before realizing what he meant. "Oh, right."

Arcee glared at him. "If she's hurt when you two come back, you're slag."

Jetstorm scoffed. "Like I'm that scared of you."

(––– ^^^ –––)

"You have failed," Megatron hissed as Thrust and Dreadwing appeared. "I give you one order and yet you've managed to come back empty-handed."

"Apologies, my lord," Dreadwing apologized, "but the human seem to have been in the way."

Megatron stood up, but a black femme with red and white highlights stepped forward. "Lord Megatron, should it yet be wise to remove the humans from the problem before we decide what to do with the Autobots?"

Megatron glared at her. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm just saying, why waste valuable time on the president when the human children could be in the way?"

"Are you inquiring me on something, Fracture?" Megatron questioned.

"Those kids," Thrust snarled. "They are up to something. They were part of the reason why he is still with them."

"And you haven't even tried to shoot at them?" Megatron snarled angrily.

"Megatron_—_" Fracture was stopped when her commander held his servo up.

"Never mind this. I'll deal this old fashion way." Megatron got up and marched through the trio as Soundwave stepped down from the platform that beheld the throne. The doors closed behind him, leaving the room in silence.

"Jeesh, what was that all about?" asked Starscream.

Dreadwing shook his head. "Something is up."

"If you can say that," Fracture taunted him. "Unless little Screamer here has something to say for himself."

"Will you be quiet?" Starscream hissed violently. "You forget to mention that I was once the leader of Energon seekers during the Golden Age."

"On Cybetron!" Fracture reminded him. "And how many centuries ago was that?"

"Mrrr, the point is that it was the reason I was made higher rank," Starscream said.

"But that wasn't until he saw the potential you had years after me," Fracture sneered.

"After I took you out."

"I dare you to try to bring that memory back."

"Are you challenging me?"

"You want to go?"

"Bring it...honey."

Fracture rushed at him with her stingers, but Thrust wrapped his arms around her.

_Morons,_ his mind screamed as Dreadwing held Starscream back.

_What are these idiots doing?_ Dreadwing's mind screamed as he held his secondary commander back. "Sir, remember_—_

"You cannot kill two birds with a stone," Starscream mimicked. "I know, I know. We heard that for Primus knows how many times."

Thrust gently let Fracture go before he turned and headed out of the room. "Oh, now where are you going?" Fracture demanded, not wanting her lord to come back angry like the last time.

"If it's any of your concern," Thrust said, turning to her.

Suddenly, the screen on Soundwave's monitor beeped. Starscream stormed over and looked at the screen to find two energy signals heading towards the mighty lake. They were Decepticons, so it wasn't hard to tell.

Starscream looked confused. He turned quickly to the other two. "Barricade?"

"Yep," Fracture said flatly.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Fracture smiled as she raced down the road with Dreadwing and Starscream flying overhead with Thrust following her later as the night descended upon the country. They had pinpointed the location to their comrades whereabouts and were heading towards it.

/_How much farther, femme?_/ Starscream questioned as they kept on going. /_My engines are starting to get soar._/

/_That means we're almost there, bonehead._/ Fracture scolded as she took a curve. She saw the lake and narrowed her optics as her smile got bigger. She made a screeching halt and transformed. She beckoned the flyers to come down as she walked over to the lake. Barricade stood at the beach of the lake.

"About time you got here," he snapped as they transformed.

"What? And let you have all the fun?" Starscream sneered.

Fracture glared at him before looking back at Barricade. "What's going on?"

"We got new company coming," Barricade answered before chuckling. "Came in around the afternoon. Let me tell you something, when they get up here one of them is going to be very peeved off about having to get wet."

"Why?" Dreadwing asked.

"Oh, no," Starscream grumbled.

"He's got it!" Barricade laughed.

A a ruby red Aston Martin DBS V12 appeared from the water and stopped immediately. A second followed suit, only it was a heavily armored blue van. They transformed and looked at the group who stared back.

Fracture growled.

"Oh. Hello, Knock Out."

The mech smirked slyly, his entire face twisting into an expression of cruelty.

"Greetings, my dear," he said silkily. "I trust we are here in good time." His red eyes optics were dark and his mouth curved in a stupendous smile_—_dear Primus, how can this mech be so beautiful?

"Hello, Breakdown," Thrust murmured.

"Megatron knows of our presence, does he?" he said.

"Yes, but he can't make it today." Dreadwing looked at the newcomers. "Did you encounter any Autobots on the way here? We could be outnumbered, so let this be a blessing. You both should know that they are in possession of the deceased Allspark's host."

Knock Out frowned.

"Oh?"

"Aye. We don't know why he would come to Earth, but there seems to be a bit of a trouble, for he seems to like being with them."

"He wishes," Starscream hissed, causing Fracture to glare at him. "But as long as he doesn't know that a few measley Autobots are on Earth he could even be_—_" He stopped as his comlink pinged. He turned and listened before he turned back to the group. "Megatron has called. He wants us back. Let's have you pay him a little reunion, shall we?"

"Yes, my friend," Knock Out said coolly

They transformed, each one of them folding swiftly down into their vehicle modes. Starscream and Dreadwing took to the sky, while the others hit the road. Thrust rode next to Breakdown, but they were swiftly butted by the red Aston Martin that pulled up beside him.

"Thrust," Knock Out purred. "We meet again."

"Sadly, yes."

"I wonder," Knock Out continued, "if you're aware of an Autobot femme being on Earth. The one called Arcee."

"Yes," Thrust groaned.

"I see. And does she have a human friend?"

"Yeah. A human boy. He's probably been with her for the last few days ever since I caught him. Why?"

He heard Knock Out chuckle darkly.

"Well, then," he said, "I will give her a day she will never forget."

Thrust nearly slammed on the brakes. Why was he so concerned about this Autobot femme?

"Are you _that_ insane?" Thrust hissed. "There are the others. Optimus could be amongst them and there is Cliffjumper and that Bumblebee kid."

Knock Out remained silent.

"Well, then this could be harder than I thought."

(––– ^^^ –––)

Rachel rode inside Jetstorm as they flew in the air. Nervous, she glanced outside every now and then to see if they were being followed. She could tell Jetstorm noticed it, but he couldn't say it. However, he had seemed to falter a few times and his charge immediately knew something was up.

"Jetstorm, are you okay?"

Jetstorm jolted and Rachel clung on tightly to the seat.

"Sorry," he grumbled. "Just...thinking."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

The truth was: Jetstorm didn't wish to share what he was feeling, considering as if it were a nightmare itself. He feared that if he told anyone else about it, he would make things worse. And right now, what he really wanted to do was to forget.

"Good," Rachel said with a small smile, as Jetstorm seemed confused. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Because then I would feel bad, since I really don't want you to either. I only asked because I was thought it would be polite."

"Oh. Um, Rachel, have you ever felt like that before?"

"Yeah. Mostly when it comes to dreams," Rachel confessed. "It was unnerving."

"My prioress and sire were always getting me to tell them my dreams," Jetstorm admitted.

"Prioress? Sire?"

"The Cybertronian equivalents to mother and father," Jetstorm explained. "I never wanted to recall the bad ones; it didn't seem to help me the way they said it would."

"My...mother was like that with me and my older brother," Rachel remembered. "Father was more understanding. He would just hold me until I was ready to go back to bed."

For a long time after that, neither one of them said another word. And yet, just knowing the other was nearby, it felt more comforting than they've felt in the past few minutes; for she could feel this pleasant warmth, so warm that it made her feel drowsy. She closed her eyes to savor the sudden feeling of peace. A moment after, she hear a familiar voice.

"Rachel."

"What?" Rachel asked, sitting straight.

"I actually _do_ want to talk about it."

Rachel sat up. "Oh?"

"Have you ever lost someone that was...close to you?"

Rachel winced. "Yes."

"Then I would know how you felt. I lost someone dear to me. I think about her every night."

Rachel stared at the controls. "Her?"

"Yeah. There had been a special femme for me. Her name was a wonderful name. I always cherish it. I remember her smile and her laugh. Let's just say she was a femme fatale. No feminine, not even Arcee, could compare themselves to her."

"Ah. So, what happened to her?"

Silence.

"She was killed one day."

Rachel's brows raised.

"I don't know who did it, but I swear on Primus that I will make them pay for it dearly."

Rachel placed her hands on the steering wheel.

"Jetstorm, don't try it. Revenge may make you feel good about it, but it won't solve anything. It'll cause more conflict. I mean, what if it was an Autobot?"

Jetstorm groaned. "Who the frag knows? My bet was on Starscream. I always hated that cocky brat!"

Rachel nodded, understanding him. "He killed my brother."

Jetstorm made a hissing sound.

"Just don't strain yourself, okay?"

She heard her guardian chuckle. "Only three things that Starscream should still know that are still fact: one, I'm still the same bloody triple-changer he knows; two, I'm a faster and better flier than that wimp will ever be; and three, problem's my middle name."

"So in human form your name would be Sylvester Problem Jettison." Hearing that made her laugh.

"Yeah, sure, laugh about that," Jetstorm grumbled as they flew into the night.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Jack held the broken arrow in his hand as she entered the dining hall the next morning. He had sneak out once more to go hunting for a rabbit and this arrow had been snapped in half when a hare was chased by a fox. Disappointed, he placed it next to his bow.

"I hate being chased," he grumbled.

"I know something you don't know," Miko told Jack in a sing song voice as she came up to him.

He looked up at her. "That's a starter," he told her.

They hadn't more than said that when the doors to the command center suddenly burst open. They looked up to find Cliffjumper and Bulkhead coming in.

"I thought you were out," Cliffjumper said to Jack.

"I would have if _Mom_ hadn't been so overprotective." Jack glared at Ratchet.

"You're welcome," said the medic, not bothering to look up from his tool set.

"Don't bother with the medic," Cliffjumper told Jack as he knelt down next to him. "Ratchet has always been cranky. Even on our way to Earth."

"Must've been the time of the month for_—_

"Um, Miko," Bulkhead interrupted. "Why don't you come over here and help me in the storage room?"

Perking up, the young girl got up and followed the green giant out of the command center.

"Ah, the old days when...Well, that doesn't need to be told," said Cliffjumper.

Jack nodded before he heard Ratchet yell. He looked up to find the medic swinging his arms around.

"Get it away from me! Get it away from me!" he shrieked. Something gray flew from him and landed next to Jack.

"You again," he breathed. "How do you find people?" He removed the paper from the pigeon and unrolled the paper.

"What does it say?" Cliffjumper asked.

Jack smiled. "It's from my mom."

Rachel and Jetstorm had just came in.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. "Jetstorm and I could hear Ratchet shouting."

"My mom just answered," said Jack. The smile had faded into a frown when he looked down and read more of it.

"What else does it say?" Rachel asked. She came over to inspect herself. She peered over and stared down at the paper. She frowned. Written neatly on it was a message:

___Jack,_

_I know you would want me to stay here and I wish I could, but I can't. I left and I want to come find you. I only hope that you understand when I say that after seeing and hearing things that weren't meant to be, I just don't think life would be that easy anymore._

_You are going to Duluth, and I cannot change that…and I'm not going to ask you not to just so we can stay as a family together. And even if your father isn't around, I hold true to his beliefs, and to go against the people we care about is something that even I cannot do. So I am going to leave and you do not have a say in this. I don't want to take you away from what and who you truly are. And I will not be returning to our settlement and I will not be going back._

_Just remember that I love you and I am truly grateful for everything that you have done. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And I'm not doing this to hurt you, I would never do that. I just feel that this is the best for the both of us right now. Because as your mother, I'll never stop loving you no matter what._

_I apologize for things like this. Things just seem to be out of control. I will see if I can convince the authorities to let me leave first, but knowing them, who knows what is going to happen. I promise the past is not repeating itself._

___Love you always,_

___Mom._

Jack had to go out and find her fast.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Half a mile away, sitting perched in the branches of a large tree, a man adjusted his binoculars and peered through a small crack in the Ark.

He wasn't short or tall, fat or thin, almost a perfect mix of in between. He was nimble, despite his age, and skilled in almost anything that had to do with espionage. It had come with years of experience monitoring the boy, as well as his mother.

Now, he had pictures of them. Both of them. And he was shocked that Jack was hanging out with these monsters. Cybertronians to be exact.

The man let his binoculars dangle around his neck and crouched low, legs wrapping around the branch of the tree. He shook his head.

"Forming an alliance with them, Jack?" A smile graced his lips. "I guess you've missed your daddy way too much."

He raised a pair of finely trimmed eyebrows, silver orbs becoming blue in the moonlight.

"Don't worry, son. You'll get to see him sooner than you imagined."

* * *

Author's Note: Who is this stranger that is spying on our protagonists? Is he a villain? Not telling you. But I'll spoil you with a new character coming next. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Before I can get on with this story, let's get one thing straight in my Destinies series: there will be NO Terrorcons, Cliffjumper will NOT be killed off (and even if I did kill him off, it wouldn't be that pathetic death they gave him. I mean, even Dinobot's death had those moments), and if I do added Unicron, he will NOT be Earth's core.

So, what was I going to do now? Oh, right!

* * *

6. Wake Up Call

_I'm alive, I'm alive, well you're dead inside_

_I'm your **wake up call** and you know I'm right_

_So make your move, make you bleed, tear your heart off your sleeve_

_But I'm the only one who's gonna save your life_

"We got to go find my mom before she gets hurt," Jack told the others.

"And get you kids blown to smithereens?" Jetstorm hissed. "I don't think so, pussy cat."

Rachel gazed at him. "Really?"

"You got any other brilliant things to call him?" Jetstorm demanded.

"Yeah. Anthing but that," Rachel pointed out.

"What is the matter here?" Optimus wondered as he entered the room.

"My mom is coming to find me," Jack explained. He explained what his mom had written.

"Hmm," Optimus required. "Then perhaps we should go look for her."

"What?" Ratchet yelped.

"That's it?" Jetstorm demanded. "We're just gonna go out like that?"

"If the Decepticons are likely to know of the situation she is about to put herself in, her life could be jeopardize; thus becoming catastrophic to the human race in the end."

(––– ^^^ –––)

The team was decided. Since this was Jack's mother they were dealing with Arcee had to go. Then there was Jetstorm, next was Bulkhead. Cliffjumper decided to tag along with them. Ratchet typed in some coordinates and pulled the lever, opening the vortex. The team charged in.

When they exited, they saw an old city. They all hid behind some torn and beaten buildings and looked around, to find a few Vehicons here and there. One structure, however, was heavily guarded. For what purpose they would soon find out.

"So what's the plan?" Bulkhead asked.

"I say we hit them hard while we have the element of surprise," Cliffjumper said.

"We're trying to find a person, not get her killed," Jetstorm spoke.

"How about this? You and Bulk get their attention while Cliffjumper and I sneak in," Arcee thought.

"Why not just ram them?" an unexpected voice asked. The Autobots turned and looked down with wide optics to find the Asian. "What?" she asked, as if her presence was something unnatural.

"Miko? What are you doing here?" Bulkhead asked.

"I came to help, duh," she answered plainly.

"Miko! This is not a…oh, never mind. Bulk, keep her safe," Jetstorm ordered.

"Why do I have to?" he asked.

"Because none of us were assigned to be her guardian," he answered. "Now then, we'll go with Arcee's plan. We'll get their attention. When the two of you see the opening, get in, find the woman and get out. Got it?" he addressed the two.

Arcee and Cliffjumper nodded and made their way around, carefully, not wanting to get the Vehicons' attention. Meanwhile, the seeker pulled out his cannons. "Now then…how do we attract the Decepticreeps' attention?" he wondered, looking at Bulkhead.

While the green Cybertronian shrugged his arms, Miko seemed to have an idea and pointed at something. "How about a fuel explosion? That'll be sweet!" she said.

Jetstorm turned to find an old tank truck. He smiled sadistically behind his mask and took aim.

"Are you nuts?" Bulkhead yelped. "What if that thing takes down the entire town?"

"Au contraire, mon capitaine, il rend un grand pétard," said Jetstorm gleefully. _On the contrary, my captain, it makes a great firecracker._

With that, he opened fire.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Nothing seemed to happen. After all, why should _anything_ happen? They were in the middle of nowhere, for Primus's sake. And Soundwave ensured that no sensor would find this place. None would admit it, but some thought that the Decepticon superiors were paranoid. They would think it true when an explosion caught their attention. A huge cloud of black smoke rose, making most Vehicons abandon their post at heading towards the source of it. While they left, two Autobots found their opening and entered the building.

"Keep your sensors open for any Cons," Arcee said.

"What makes you think I won't?" Cliffjumper answered back as they went deeper inside the old parking lot.

"Well," Arcee began when a familiar mech stepped in their path.

"Lugnut?" said Cliffjumper. "I thought you died in Cybertropolis."

"Grrr, _no one_ gets rid of me that easily," the thug snarled. "Now, for the might of the glorious Megatron, I**—**

BAM!

A Vehicon slammed into Lugnut and both of them went flying. Cliffjumper and Arcee turned around, but they saw nothing.

"The other two in trouble?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Let's hope not," Arcee said as they ran to where Bulkhead and Jetstorm were. They ran a corner and came to a screeching halt at the sight they saw. There they were, along with Miko, sitting on a pile of Decepticon troopers.

"Hey, Arcee," Jetstorm spoke, waving his clawed servo.

"Like our collection?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee and Cliffjumper looked at each other before looking back at the group.

(––– ^^^ –––)

June wasn't going to take it. Screw asking for permission. She was leaving. Her son was at stake and Rachel's life was on the line. And if they were dead, Helga would pay.

Frustrated, she made sure her knap sack was closed tight before she stormed out. Whether or not it would put her in danger of finding her son, she would die trying.

She had made it onto the surface (it was nighttime at the moment) when a vehicle pulled up. June gasped and hid behind a tree. She poke her head out to find a semi truck sitting there. She reached into her pocket and took a step closer. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Ms. Darby?"

She froze at the sound of his voice. "You..."

She felt him smile. "It has been a while."

"More over," June said smiling.

"Ah, yes. I forgot. But never have I forgotten that day..."

"When you rescued me from Skyquake and taking him out," June finished. "How could I forget? You and I have made contact for weeks then."

"Until we were forced to cut each other off from contact."

June nodded. "Yeah. Um, out of curiosity, have you seen Jack?"

Silence.

"Indeed."

June was frightened. "Does he know?"

Silnce, again.

"No."

June sighed.

"Has he asked about his father?"

"I only told him the truth."

"Truth?"

"What his father was like only. Optimus, please. Jack would like to know, but I don't know what to say to him. I don't even know how he would react."

Optimus transformed and crouched in front of her. "June, Jack needs to know the truth about his father. He might grow up and know it on his own. And we both know what will happen if he does."

June nodded. "I just need help. How to explain it. It's just so...difficult. Since then, I was afraid he would be in greater danger than anyone else would be. Heck, if Megatron knew..."

"I have been watching him."

June gazed up at him. "What?"

"I had been watching over both of you ever since he was born. I...had never left. Just like I promised."

June blinked before bowing her head.

"Would it be wise if I told him?"

June glared at him. "And how do you think he'll act towards you if you told him? I cannot take the risk."

"But _I_ can."

June opened her mouth, but no word came out. She loosened before looking away. "I'm just worried."

"You always have a choice," Optimus assured her. "I have made up mine. What is yours?"

June hesitated.

(––– ^^^ –––)

"You guys wreck more Cons than you wreck Ratchet's tools," Cliffjumper said, amused.

"Well, we got the runt to thank," Jetstorm grinned. Miko smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"What did Miko do?" Arcee asked.

Before the seeker or the Wrecker could speak, an engine's sound could be heard. They looked into the direction of the sound when they found the source of the _animalistic_ roar as Lugnut came charging at them.

"Run!" Arcee screamed.

Miko screeched as Bulkhead scooped her up and all four of them ran. Well, almost all four of them. Jetstorm had stopped and faced the giant thug.

"What are you doing?" Cliffjumper hollered as they stopped and turned.

Jetstorm watched Megatron's loyal soldier come closer. He slowly raised his arms up and pressed his three middle claws to his temples. He made a weird humming sound as he stood there. This strange act got Cliffjumper smiling.

"What's he doing?" Miko asked.

"Something I haven't seen him do for a long time," Cliffjumper answered.

Bulkhead and Arcee gaped wide-eyed and Miko had to look away as Lugnut came to him. However, when he was getting closer, a foggy mist appeared. And when Lugnut stopped and raised a fist...

"Lugnut!"

Lugnut stopped and turned to find the warlord standing behind him. He didn't look happy.

"Bow before your mighty leader."

Lugnut hesitated, but did so as he trembled.

"Lugnut," Megatron hissed, "I heard you made a promise to Jetstorm."

"Y-yes, my lord," Lugnut said. "But only to trick him."

"And yet you swore it on my name!" Megatron snarled.

"Where did bucket head come from?" Miko demanded.

"Shhh!" Cliffjumper hushed.

"Never have I had a follower so...disobedient. So disgraceful. So ignorant. So..." He stopped when couldn't think of a word.

"Naughty," Arcee teased.

Jetstorm smiled behind his mask. "Yes," he sneered while Megatron hissed at the _same_ time, making the _illusion_ frown at her before looking back at Lugnut. "Naughty. Now say it! I am a naughty mech."

Lugnut hesitated before he stammered, "I am...a naughty mech."

Jetstorm made the illusional Megatron roar. "Again! And again! But with more feeling, now! And don't stop until I say so!"

Lugnut panicked before whimpering, "I'm a naughty mech. A certainly naughty mech. So naughty. My naughtiness must be punished."

Jetstorm couldn't believe that Lugnut had fallen for one of his old tricks. He cackled as he turned and dashed towards the others as the mirage disappeared. He approached the group before they all laughed and took off.

(––– ^^^ –––)

June rode inside Optimus as they headed straight for the Ark. Nervous, she glanced at the mirror every now and then to see if they were being followed. She could tell Optimus noticed it, but he didn't say it.

"June, are you okay?" he finally asked.

June turned, her eyes meeting his dashboard. "I want to come back, Optimus. I really do. But the Council would never allow it. They're overprotective."

"From what I hear, it's for good reason," Optimus said.

"It's been like after you arrived on Earth. The morning Jack and Rachel saw the sun made it worse. And I here thought Agent Fowler was bad enough. I'm lucky that he lets any of them hang out with friends."

Optimus chilled June made it sound like they didn't have any.

"Why would they not have friends?" Optimus asked.

"Because of the fact that I have a paranoid settlement," June answered bitterly before grabbing her necklace.

"June, I am sure that your son probably misses you right now. He must have had a very good reason to exit your life at a young age. You should never hate someone for something they've done without understanding the reasons for their actions," Optimus reprimanded before noticing the guitar case and deciding to change the subject. "Do you play this?"

"My son does, though he prefers the harmonica. Sometimes he'll play it when I'm sad," Rachel smiled as she took out the guitar and tuned it. "I only know one song. Would you like to hear it?"

"I would like that," Optimus rumbled with a smile, something that was very rare.

June began strumming the guitar but then stopped.

"Keep going. We have all the time in the world," Optimus encouraged.

Rachel nodded shyly before resuming her playing. Optimus was right when he said that they had plenty of time. He had enough time to just sit there with June and hear her play her heart out.

And then bring her home.

June stopped in the middle of her song as she slowly lifted her head up. "Something's wrong."

Optimus frowned as he stared in front of the road. His eyes narrowed in confusion. June was right. Something was _definitely_ wrong. His scanners landed on a few cars heading their way: a Ford Mustang Saleen S281E, a red Aston Martin DBS V12, and a black Porsche Cayman S. Coupe with red and white highlights.

Oh, scrap.

"June, get down."

"What?"

"Get down and stay down until I say so."

Doing as she was told, June stored the guitar and set herself on the floor. She heard all three cars zoom by them. She was relieved.

Until she heard more than four tires screeching.

"June, throw out whatever you can," Optimus ordered.

"Isn't that dangerous?" June panicked.

"Not as dangerous as Fracture!" Optimus snapped.

June opened the glove compartment. She pause before she pulled out a slingshot. "What is this doing in there?"

"No time. Shoot!"

June placed the largest stone she found on the floor. She felt the semi truck swerve and screech a little bit.

"Now!"

With the window opened, she took aim and fired at the Aston Martin.

"Hey, watch the paint job!" the Decepticon snapped.

"Oh, great," Optimus grumbled. "He's here?"

"Who is that?" June asked, turning to him.

"Knock Out," Optimus explained. "Trust me, you don't want to mess with him. He is a twisted Decepticon who will not show you that much mercy."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Prime," the red mech taunted.

"Shut up and get at him!" the Porsche snarled.

June was surprise. "There are female Decepticons?"

"That would be a very long story," Optimus groaned as he sped down the road. "Just as long as they don't show much of their protoform, if you know what I mean."

"No, and I think I don't want to know," she blurted out as she aimed the pebble at Fracture, causing her to yelp. "Take that, woman!" she yelled.

Optimus poundered a thought before frowning. Without warning, he screeched to a halt. He told June to get out and go hide. As soon as she disappeared, though, Barricade immediately went after her.

"No!"

(––– ^^^ –––)

/_Arcee to anyone who can still here._/ said Arcee through her comlink.

/_Status report._/ demanded Ratchet.

/_Looks like we have more Cons than what we attended._/ Arcee answered flatly.

/_Should be fun then._/ said Jetstorm.

/_Don't count on it._/ exclaimed Bumblebee. /_There are __two new Decepticons on Earth._/

/_What? Who?_/ Bulkhead said.

/_Apparently Breakdown and Knock Out._/ answers Ratchet.

Arcee grumbled something unclean. However, since he knew what Arcee went through, Cliffjumper came up alongside her. "Everything's going to be fine. I won't let him get his dirty servos on you again like he did the last time."

"It's not that I'm worried about," Arcee sighed. "It's what will happen if he gets his hands on Jack if I don't cooperate with him."

/_We__ have good news, and some bad news._/ said Jetstorm. /_Which one should I start first?_/

/_The good news._/ requested Cliffjumper.

_/Some Cons have been barbequed____.__/_

/_Looks like you'll be getting some sleep._/ jokes Bulkhead.

/_Yes. Yes, I will be._/ sneers Jetstorm.

/_So, what's the bad news?_/ asks Arcee.

_/_**WE'VE GOT A HUMAN BEING CHASED BY MEGATRON!**_/ _yells Bumblebee.

(––– ^^^ –––)

June and the boy were cornered by a small cave. The Decepticon tyrant stood over them, a successful grin spread across his gruesome face.

"Well, nice knowing you," the boy whispered.

"Same here," June seethed as she stared at Megatron.

"Stand down, Megatron!" Optimus appeared from the brush and raised his weapon.

"Prime, do you really intend to stop me from eliminating this treacherous piece of flesh?" Megatron sneered as the other team came into view.

"Of course he does!" Bulkhead interrupted. "We just want them! Then you can blow us to smithereens for all we care!"

"Shut up, will you!" Arcee yelled without thinking.

Megatron growled under his breath as he glanced around. "Doesn't matter what you do, Prime. You cannot protect everyone, especially when it is one of my soldiers!"

''_Was_.''

Everyone turned to Jetstorm.

"I chose to be them willingly." She glared at Megatron. "And I do need someone. I thought once upon a time that she was special with all my spark. I cared for her and I will not let some crack-head like you put a grimy finger on her cold, dead chassis ever again, 'cause I will make you pay dearly."

"Is that so?" Megatron hissed. "It's quite a coincidence, lad, how small and pathetic a creature such as your human friends would threaten me in such a manner. And after all that you had done, they probably act like as if you have not done anything wrong to them."

"Consider that a truth," Arcee said.

"He's my soldier," sneered Megatron.

"And a good man deep down!" Cliffjumper shot back. "He has been my friend, even before the war started. And you tricked him. So now we get to laugh in your face. Plus, it wouldn't kill you to give him something worth while."

At lease four more engines where heard on their side and Fracture emerged from the foliage of the woods behind her commander with Barricade in tow. Starscream and Thrust joined them. June whirled around only to see Miko approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" June gasped.

"I wanted to help," Miko answered.

The boy seized them by the hands. "Let's get out of here."

Megatron growled venomously, aiming his fusion cannon directly at their heads, causing both sides to draw fire. "Not so fast, boy," he snarled. "If I remember correctly from the transmission Soundwave has provided, one of you has the Omnicronic Map."

"What?" Bulkhead yelped.

"You want it?" June stated. "Why?"

"That is none of your concern," Megatron growled.

"Wait, what's that?" the boy asked.

"Just a stupid story," Jetstorm told him.

/_It's not a stupid story._/ Ratchet snarled. /_It's a truly remarkable legend that tells about a treasure the world has ever known._/

"But you said so yourself that even the most remarkable stories are a load of it," said Jetstorm.

"This is getting us nowhere, Lord Megatron," pipes Fracture. "Let's just negotiate it by having them hand over the object."

"Or the traitor," Thrust snarled.

Cliffjumper glared at him. "You shut up! It's not his fault he's like this. It's not his fault he's on our side. It's his!" She pointed at the silver seeker. "That silver stiletto heeled freakshow caused him to become this."

"Not to mention the fact that he stood there and watched me being dragged away," Jetstorm added.

Arcee angrily looked at Thrust. "And you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Stalking him all day and trying to make us look like we're the bad guys. He had actual friends before the war. He loved someone before the war" — Jetstorm winced — "and now it's all taken away because of you guys."

Megatron glanced at her. "Love, child? Friendship is nothing, war is conquer, love is simply weakness."

"Only the fools believe that," Jetstorm blurted out without thinking. "It's a strength. It makes the person stronger when it's at its greatest. So you might as well back off."

"Oh, you're telling us this now?" Bulkhead mumbled under his breath.

"Don't tempt me into scratching you," Jetstorm grumbled.

"Well, Prime, as much as I love to hear this little conversation, but I'm running late; hand the object over," hissed Megatron.

"Megatron, there is no reason to fight here," said Optimus. "The government could find out and we would all be in a heap of trouble. I suggest you clear out now."

Megatron knew his soldiers had taken a step back. Growling, Megatron glared at the Autobots before eyeing the humans. "You may have won this round, but be warned—"

"I have no idea what I've gotten myself into. Blah, blah, blah. You'll suffer my wrath. Blah, blah, blah," Miko nearly mocked.

"You've been getting that a lot, haven't you?" the boy asked.

"If I see you next time it's either the object or your friend I take," Megatron roared before he turned to his troops. "Decepticons, move!"

Then they all transformed and took off.

(––– ^^^ –––)

Troy Wayland had no idea that "good" robots would exist. All his life he had known about the savagery and violence the Decepticons put on his home world. Now the brown haired, green eyed African American stood with the Autobots, June, Miko, and three other kids inside a vessel of some sort. He tugged on his t-shirt that suddenly felt tight for some reason.

"Did you get a load of that face?" Miko laughed.

"You don't see Lugnut react like that now," Bulkhead agreed.

Jetstorm sneered, "Yeah. In real life, Megatron would never act like that to his loyal companions."

"Look where you're standing right now," Arcee said.

"Eh, quel est le sens de cette parodie que vous définissez sur moi?" Jetstorm asked haughtily. _Eh, what's the meaning of this travesty you set upon me?_

June blinked. "Did he just speak fluent French?"

"Oui. Oui je l'ai fait." _Yes. Yes, I did._

Troy laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: To clarify, no answering to reviews. Mainly because they're the same. But who can be blamed. Until the next time. Remember, no reviews, no chapter comes from me.


End file.
